A Broken Trust
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Unknown to Kate and Chris, Meg is still in contact with her internet "Friend" Her poor choices get her and Markayla, as well as Little Henry and Jack into BIG trouble. To Make matters worse they are taken out of the country. Will the team be able to find them in time? (This story was co-written with AgentLiz11.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This story is being co-written by AgentLiz11 and Hippiechic81. This chapter was written by AgentLiz11. We hope you all enjoy this story. Please Read and Review.**

During her past year with the BAU team, Kate Callehan had grown very close with her team members. She had especially formed a bond with JJ over motherhood and pregnancy. One evening, Kate invited JJ and her family over for dinner. Kate served smothered pork chops, which were a hit with nearly everyone at the table.

"This sauce is amazing, Kate." JJ said, as she licked her fork, "We should get together for dinner again sometime, and you can share your secrets."

Kate chuckled, "I'm sure I have the recipe somewhere if you want, I can give it to you."

"That'd be great, thankyou so much." JJ turned to Will and Henry, standing up from the table,"Do either of you boys want another chop? Is everybody okay?"

"I'm good, Momma." Henry nodded, as he ate some grated cheese.

"I'm fine, thanks, JJ.", Will nodded as well, scooping at a baked potato.

JJ nodded and then headed to the kitchen with Kate to help dish up dessert.

With JJ and Kate leaving to go to the kitchen, Chris glanced at the end of the table where Meg was texting away on her phone, ignoring the whole scene.

"Wish I could say the same about you, Meg. You've barely said a word all through dinner."

"I'm not that hungry.", she shrugged, glancing up for merely a second and then looking back down. Kate returned from the kitchen with two plates of dessert and set them down in front of Will and Henry. Then she turned to face her niece.

"We have guests here, Meg.", Kate said, gesturing to Will and Henry, "Would you mind putting the phone down for a second?."

"She's fine, Kate." Will whispered, but Kate firmly shook her head.

"Please, Meg. Put the phone down."

Rolling her eyes, Meg finally slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Thank you.", said Kate

"You know what?" ,the girl said as she folded her arms, "There are some other parents who let their kids do whatever they want."

"Thankfully, we're not other parents." Chris retorted.

Kate added, "And those kids end up being selfish and ungrateful for everything that they've been given."

"I'm not ungrateful.", Meg defended, "Have I ever been ungrateful?"

Before anybody could answer, Will's phone buzzed with a text message.

"Sorry, that's work", he apologized, "I've gotta go, but thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, Will." Kate told him.

Henry jumped up and quickly kissed his father on the cheek.

"Bye, Dad",said the little guy as he gave Will a hug. Will hugged the little boy back and sat him on his lap.

"We've got to have a night again, sometime." Will said, turning to Chris, "I was thinking of buying a new pool table, I'm still talking JJ into it."

"A night of pool sounds great.", Chris said,nodding, "You bring the beers."

"Alright."

Will stood up from the table, and Henry went back to his dessert. JJ came back from the kitchen with two more desserts.

After hearing that Will had to leave, she put down the plates, and then walked him out to the car to say goodbye.

Still at the table, Chris folded his arms and turned to Meg, 'Can you go to your room, please? And I'll come and talk to you for a bit'.

'What?' she complained desperately, 'I'm eating my dinner."

'Well maybe instead of being so engrossed in texting Markayla, you could perhaps, I don't know, offer to do something nice for our dinner guests?'.

'Will left' Meg picked at some peas with a fork.

'Well, maybe when JJ comes back, you can offer her a cup of tea or something?'.

Meg nodded, 'Alright. I will, and I'm sorry'.

'Good girl' Kate whispered and smiled at her.

It was one of the many things she loved about Meg, the girl always apologized after looking at something from somebody else's point of view, and realising she was in the wrong. Kate then went to get the last two desserts from the kitchen before returning and placing those plates in front of Meg and JJ's places

Meanwhile, the front door creaked, and JJ returned.

'It's chilly out there' she squirmed, wrapping her arms around her wore coat, 'What did I miss?'.

'Uh' Meg gulped, 'I was kind of ignoring you guys during dinner, and I just wanted to say that I was sorry'.

JJ's lips formed a smile, and she reached across the table to squeeze hands with the girl, 'Thankyou and it's all good'.

'We were all teenagers once' Kate joked.

'I'm not' Henry spat with a mouthful of cheesecake with cherries, that sloppily dripped down his chin.

Smiling, Meg quickly passed JJ a napkin, which she dabbed to clean up the boy's mess.

"Sorry." Henry blushed, 'Thanks for dinner'.

"He's so adorable." Meg wiped a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, and gushed at Kate and Chris, mumbling under her breath.

"Actually, speaking of which…' Chris changed the subject, "My older sister offered to give us a bunch of her old baby books."

"Well, that's nice of her." JJ said, nodding.

"Maybe you should go and pick them up tomorrow." Kate suggested, "We could get into them before Monday." Chris nodded in agreement.

"What's the rest of your weekend plans, JJ?.", asked Kate.

The blonde scrunched the used napkin in her hands and sighed, "Will was going to take me out to this work party tomorrow night, but our babysitter walked out on us recently and I've got nobody to take care of Henry."

"I could do it." Meg said, raising her hand, "My way of apologizing for my teenager behavior before."

Henry nodded, enthusiastically, "They've got a play box in the book room, Mom."

"Study." Meg pointed, correcting he boy, "It was from when I was really little. There's still tons of toys in there."

"Yeah, Mom, yeah!" Henry said, nodding his head rapidly, "Can Meg look after me?."

"Well, if you're sure you wouldn't mind," JJ bit her lip, "I'll drop him off tomorrow, say five in the afternoon? Hotch will let me take off a little early, I'm sure, so I can bring Henry by and have time to get ready for our date."

"I'll be in and out of work." Chris explained, "I can keep an eye on them."

"And I can call a half day. I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind.", Kate shrugged, "I can be home early from the Bureau unless we have a case."

"Well, that works well. Thank you so much." JJ glanced at her watch.

"Time to go home, Mom?." Henry questioned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, buddy." she nodded, "Thankyou again for dinner, guys'."

She grabbed her purse, and the rest of Henry's items.

"Sorry I can't stay for a coffee or something" she told Kate while she walked to the door, "It's bedtime, isn't it, Henry?"

The boy rubbed his eyes, "Yeah."

"See you tomorrow, and thanks again.", JJ smiled as she shared a hug with each of the family members.

After the front door was closed, and JJ and Henry had driven away, Chris looked down at Meg.

"It was nice of you to offer to take care of Henry tomorrow."

"Practice for when the baby comes."Meg shrugged, smiling at Kate, "I should get used to having a little one around."

"I'll be here too for a little bit,"Kate nodded, "so it shouldn't be too bad. just keep Henry entertained."

"I can do it." Meg assured them both, "I might seem like a bit of a mobile phone nerd, but, I know how to take care of a kid."

"'How?" Chris teased her, "TV shows don't count as reality experience."

Meg playfully punched him, and then leaned up and kissed his cheek, "What could possibly go wrong, Chris? It's just one day, and I've got this all under control"

"Are you sure?",he asked?

"Yep, it's cool."

Kate sighed, and then smiled, granting faith in how the teenager could take care of Henry. She just didn't know that the trust was going to go out the window.

 **Well, There it is. Hope you all liked it! Again All reviews are much appreciated! The next chapter should be posted in the next few days. That one will be written by Hippiechic81.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is Hippiechic81. This is my chapter for the story I am co writing with agentliz11. Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

The next day in the BAU, The three women of the BAU were having lunch in Penelope's office.

"So, Jayje, where is Will taking you tonight?"

"Oh, he's going all out tonight. He's taking me to that new fancy restaurant over on 6th street.", JJ replied

"Oh that place is amazing! Chris just took me there last week.", said Kate

Before JJ could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter, Mortal." , called Garcia, causing the other women to laugh. The door opened to reveal their boss.

"Hello, Ladies. Kate, I hate to ask, but I have to go to New York. Something came up with my brother. Jessica can keep Jack normally, but tonight she has plans. Would you mind keeping Jack tonight?"

"Well, Meg's watching Henry tonight, as you know, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if Jack joined them. I will be home tonight too, Meg is just the one doing most of the child care tonight."

"That would be great. Jack always enjoys seeing Henry.", said Hotch.

"The feeling is mutual. Hotch, would you like me to pick up Jack when I get Henry and take him to Kate's with us?", said JJ.

"That would be very helpful, if you're sure it won't be an inconvenience for you. Thankyou, JJ.", Hotch replied.

"No Problem." ,said JJ, "I'll just pick him up around 4:30."

"That'll be fine. I make sure Jessica has him ready.", Hotch said. Then he nodded to the three women and left. After he was gone, JJ looked at her watch, and said,

"Ooh. I better get back to work on my paper work if I wanna be outta here by 3:30. See ya girls later."

"Bye, JJ. give my little gumdrop a big hug from his Fairy Godmother.", said Garcia.

"I will Pen. See ya at five, Kate."

"K, JJ.", the other agent replied. Then, Kate turned to Garcia and said,

"I'm gonna head out too. My ankles are swelling and I need to go help Meg get ready for the boys to come tonight."

"Ok, sweetie. See you Monday.", Garcia answered. Kate gave a little wave and left the lair.

As she made her way through the bull pen she saw Reid ,Morgan and JJ talking to each other. She went over to say goodbye. Morgan looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Shorty. You heading out?" Kate nodded and replied,

"Yeah. Hotch is letting me take a half day. I gonna go home and put my feet up for awhile, then I'll help Meg get ready for Jack and Henry."

"Are you ok?", asked Reid, concerned."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just pregnancy stuff.", Kate assured the young genius.

JJ then spoke up.

"We were just talking about getting the team and our families together really soon for a picnic."

"Sounds fun. Do we have a time or date set yet?", Kate asked.

"No. We still need to check with, Rossi, Hotch, and Baby girl.", said Morgan.

"Check with me about what?", asked Rossi as he came down into the bull pen.

"A BAU family picnic.", replied Reid.

"Count me in.", said Rossi, "I'll bring the Wine and cannoli."

"Mmmm. You bring the cannoli, I will deffinately come. Let me know when you decide on a time and date. I'm outta here for now.",said Kate, as she headed out of the bull pen.

"Bye." , the others called.

Back at Kate's house, Meg was getting some activities organized to do with the boys that night. She had received a text from her aunt earlier saying that there would be two boys that night because Jack would be joining them. While she was looking for her paint set, her computer pinged. she went over to check her message. It was from her internet friend,Bobby. Her heart fluttered with excitement. It then sank with disappointment as she read what was on the screen.

Hi. Do you and your friend want to meet me and my friend at the movies tonight?

Meg sighed and typed back:

I can't. I have to babysit.

A few seconds later she read:

Can't you get out of it?

Meg typed: No. I can't. There isn't enough time. They are coming in a few hours and I don't have a way to get a hold of the parents to cancel.

Bobby typed back:

Too bad. kids are such a drag. later.

Before Meg could reply, she heard the front door. She quickly signed off and went to see who was home.

"Hi, sweetheart.", said Kate.

"Hey,Kate. I got a bunch of stuff ready for the boys to play with.", Meg said.

"I can see that. Good job. I'm going to go lie down for a little bit, and then I'll help you decide what to do for dinner."

"Are you sick?" , asked a worried Meg.

"No, honey. The pregnancy just affects my energy level sometimes. I'll be ok."

Meg nodded but didn't look at all sure.

"Ok.", was all she said. Kate went up to her room and Meg finished getting the art supplies together.

About two hours later, Kate came out and she and Meg fixed Mac and cheese and peas for dinner and brownies for dessert. JJ arrived with the boys at about a quarter to five.

"Hi Meg! Hi Aunt Kate!", said Henry excitedly when he was let in.

"Hi Aunt Kate. Hi Meg.", added Jack, a little more calmly.

"Hey guys.", Kate said with a smile.

"Thanks for watching them tonight, Meg.", JJ said

" No problem. Hey Henry. Hi Jack. You guys ready to have some fun tonight?", asked Meg.

"Yeah!", both boys shouted."

"Ok. Let's go. I have some sidewalk chalk we can do while it's still light out. Then I have a whole bunch of stuff we can do inside later."

Henry kissed his mom goodbye, and then Meg led the excited boys to the back patio.

"So, did you all decide on a picnic time after I left?", asked Kate.

"Actually, we did. We are meeting at Mulberry Heights Park next Saturday around eleven AM.", JJ said

"I think that will work just fine for us.", replied Kate.

"Great! I gotta get going now. Thanks again. Bye.",said JJ as she headed out to her car.

After JJ left, Kate went to sit on the couch with a book for a little bit before dinner.

The mac and cheese and the brownies were a hit with both boys. After dinner, Meg played a board game with the boys while Chris helped Kate clean up the Kitchen.

" Hey Meg, did you know we get to all go on a picnic next Saturday? Will you play Frisbee with us?", asked Henry. Meg looked up in Surprise.

"Picnic? Really? I guess I could play Frisbee with you."

"Awesome!", said Jack and Henry together."

Kate came out and confirmed that they would indeed be having a picnic, and that Rossi was bringing Cannoli. Meg really brightened up at that information. After they finished the game, Meg let the boys choose a movie. They both agreed on Finding Nemo, so Chris Made popcorn and they all sat down to watch.

By the time Jessica came for Jack at around nine,the boys were having a great time with Meg playing with play dough. Jack hugged Meg and Kate goodbye as he left with his aunt. JJ came to get Henry a half hour later. After they left, Kate decided to go ahead and go to bed. Meg and Chris cleaned up the house ,and then Meg went to her room. She got on her computer to talk to chat with Markayla. While they were talking, Bobby sent another message.

Hey, Beautiful.

Meg typed back

Hi.

The next reply was

Wanna get together next Saturday?

Meg replied

I'm going to the park for a picnic with my family. They'd get suspicious if I just copped out on them.

The next reply really surprised the young girl:

Well, How about I meet you at the park and then I can meet your family. Then once they got to know me. we wouldn't have to sneak around.

Meg thought a minute before replying.

Ok. Sounds good. I don't really like lying to my Aunt anyway. We will be at Mulberry Heights Park on Kensington Ave. We'll get there around 11 AM.

A few seconds later, the screen read:

great. see ya then. bye.

Meg typed:

Bye.

As she signed off, Meg had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just pushed it aside. Surely there was nothing to worry about. Meg was about to find out how wrong she could be. She had no clue that she was about to really regret the choice she had just made.

 **Ok. It's about to get really exciting in this story! The plot thickens! Next chapter will be Agentliz11's. Again all reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. This chapter was written by AgentLiz11 who is now going by DemonLized. Hope you like it! The action begins in this chapter! Please read and review!**

The week seemed to pass in a flash, and soon it was the day of the picnic. Meg had been anxious since she'd first gotten up. She hadn't really talked to her friend Bobby again, so she didn't really know when he was arriving at the picnic. She didn't want her family to freak out if a strange seventeen year old came to join the group in the MIDDLE of lunch! They'd think he was a stalker or something.

Meg had a family full of FBI Agents who all had guns, for pete's sake! She didn't want any of them to shoot Bobby or anything! That would've been the worst case scenario! She didn't have time to worry about that now, though. It was time to leave for the picnic

The BAU picnic was already in full swing when Kate arrived with Meg and Chris at the park.

JJ was helping Penelope spread out some large picnic blankets, while Morgan and Reid were playing soccer with Henry and Jack.

Rossi and Hotch were drinking beers and having a conversation with Will and and Morgan's girlfriend, Savannah.

Everybody was talking and laughing, while eyeing the food that was spread onto a fold-up barbecue table to protect the food from the ants that were crawling through the grass.

"Meg!", Henry waved to the teenager, "Me and Jack are playing soccer, come play!"

"Yeah!" Jack added, "We need to get the ball back from Uncle Derek! Come help us!."

"We'd appreciate some assistance. Morgan's creaming us.", Reid said. He traced his eyes back and forth between the new arrivals and Savannah and added, "Come on Savannah, he's your boyfriend. tell him to stop hogging the ball!

"My muscle man can handle himself.", she called out with a wink, distracting Morgan's gaze for just long enough so that Reid could punch the ball out of the man's grasp. Morgan made a face at Reid but went over and kissed his girlfriend and sat down with her. The ball rolled along the ground next to Meg, who picked it up cautiously.

"Come on, Meg. Please come play.", Jack and Henry begged her.

"Maybe later, boys.",JJ said, "Since Kate, Chris and Meg are here, we can probably start to dish out some food'.

"Yeah, I've been dying to have one of Rossi's cannollies ever since he first mentioned them." Kate said, licking her lips as she joined the others

"My girl, maybe Rossi can teach you to make them.", Chris suggested, with his arm wrapped around Kate's waist.

"Are you complaining about her cooking?" Will teased. Kate playfully elbowed Chris in the stomach when he nodded as a joke.

" Ow! what was that for?", he asked in faked pain, then added, "Coming, Meg?"

Meg, with the soccer ball still in hand, rolled the ball towards the group, and then she checked her pockets.

She felt her phone buzz with a text message, and she pulled her phone out.

Her phone read:

Hey beautiful, my friend Jake really wants to meet Markayla. Hope it's okay that this park picnic turns into a double date? Jake's coming with me to come see you.

Meg bit her lip. Her family didn't even know that Bobby was coming , and now the group was getting bigger with his friend Jake? She didn't know if she should say yes or no.

"Everything okay, Meggy?", Chris asked her.

"Yeah, um…", she stammered, slipping her phone back into her pocket, "I was just wondering if I could invite Markayla to the picnic?."

"You'll have to ask Kate.", Chris shrugged, "I think she wanted this to be kept a work-friend picnic." He paused and looked his niece in the eye then continued speaking, "You don't really want to play soccer with the boys, do you, girly?", he said as he ruffled his hand through her hair.

"Not really.", Meg confessed.

"Okay, go ask Kate and see what she says.", Chris consented.

Meg nodded and walked up to Kate, who was glancing over Rossi's pasta dishes with Penelope and JJ.

"Hey, Kate, can I ask you something?" Meg folded her arms, nervously, "I don't really want to play with the boys, so I was wondering if I could invite Markayla to the picnic to keep me company."

"None of us have a problem with it, Kate, as long as you're ok with it." JJ interrupted,

Penelope nodded. "We know what its like to be the only girl surrounded by boys. I know I do. I had four brothers.

Meg looked at her aunt pleadingly and asked again,"So, Kate, can I call her and ask?".

"Sure, Meg, go ahead. And let me know what she says"

Stepping away from the group, Meg pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend.

"Talk to me, Megs," Markayla answered, "My weekend is boring me out of my mind." Meg laughed and said,

"Hey, Markay. We're at Mulberry Heights for a picnic, I'm the only girl, so Kate said that I could invite you to come hang with me."

"Sounds great." Markayla replied, "I'll ask my Mom if I can ride my bike down."

Meg looked around to make sure that none of the BAU could eavesdrop and then she added, "That's not all. Bobby and his friend Jake are coming down too."

"Is Jake the hot one or the ugly one?" was the next question.

"Jake's the one you like and, yes, he's the hot one.", Meg said, giggling

Markayla cheered and whooped.

"Bobby says that once he meets my family, we won't have to hide our secret relationship anymore. And you and Jake can finally meet each other."

"Great! Anyway, I just asked Mom if I could come to the park and she said yeah. I'll be there in like ten minutes. Mulberry is like only on the next block. What time are Jake and Bobby showing up?"

"I don't know yet. I thought Bobby would message me again ,but he hasn't yet."

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic or something. But, anyway, I'm on my way now. I've got to go."

"Okay, Markayla, see you soon."

With that, Meg ended the phone call.

After letting Kate know that Markayla was attending the picnic too, Meg just sat under a tree and waited for her friend to show up.

Fifteen minutes later, Markayla pulled up on her magenta and black bike and came over to greet Meg.

"The guys aren't here yet?" she asked in way of greeting. She pouted sadly, looking around, and then glancing at Meg.

"And Bobby hasn't messaged me again yet." ,Meg added with a sigh.

While walking over to park her bike against the tree, Markayla made the suggestion, "Message them, and just check to see where they are."

"Okay."

So Meg sent the message:

Are you and Jake still coming? Markayla is here with me and we're waiting for you. No reply.

"That's strange." Meg said, biting her lip, "Bobby always replies to my messages."

The sickening feeling came back in her stomach. "Do you think that they're messing with us?", she said softly to her friend

"Nah." Markayla said,shaking her head, "His phone probably just died or something."

But, the guys never showed up. An hour had passed. Lunch was practically over, and the team was getting ready to leave.

"Meggy," Henry said,walking up to her, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too.", Jack added.

Seeing that Hotch was occupied with a phone call, and JJ was in the midst of being the picnic host, the girls offered to take the boys to the restroom. JJ sighed gratefully and said,

"Thanks girls, that would be a big help." The four young people went walking to the little park building on the opposite side of the park that was labeled Restrooms'. While the little boys did their business, Meg and Markayla stood in front of the sinks, glancing at the mirror.

"Maybe Jake took one look of my hair and left.", Markayla complained, trying to remove some of the frizz with her hands.

"I'll message them one more time." Meg quickly sent another text asking where they were.

"I'm good." Henry said , flushing and exiting his stall. he came to wash his hands at the sink with Jack following.

"Okay, we can head back to the others now." Markayla told them, and ushered them towards the exit door.

"That's strange.", Meg commented, "Bobby just sent me a text saying that they're here, and that they see us."

Markayla looked around, and replied, "I don't see anybody anywhere."

As they walked around the corner of the restrooms, Meg felt a person grab her from behind, a black glove muffling her mouth and her voice.

The same happened to Markayla when another person grabbed her.

"Hey, beautiful.", a man seethed in her ear, "Told you I could see you." The boys started to yell for their parents.

The first man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Jack.

The second man did the same to Henry.

"Nobody say anything, or we'll shoot and kill you all."

Henry and Jack instantly started crying.

"Let the boys go back!", Meg whimpered, "Don't hurt them."

The man cocked his gun and said, "No, come on."

The four kids were quickly ushered out of the park and thrown into the back of a Park Maintenance van. As they were driven away, Meg quickly pulled out her phone, sending the 'Pepper' text to Kate.

Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her phone and smashed it to pieces with his foot! The gun cocked again, and the man mumbled eerily in Meg's ear,

"You are going to do exactly as we say."

The van continued to bump down the road, further and further away from their family, the people who had no idea that the four youngest members of the family had just been kidnapped.

 **Well, Folks, There you have it. What's gonna happen to the kids? Will they get rescued? Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be written by Hippiechic81. Again Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, It's Hippiechic81! Well, Here's the next chapter with even more action! Please Read and Review!**

"The kids are taking an awful long time just to go to the bathroom.", said JJ.

"I'll go check on them.", said Garcia.

The others finished loading the car. Within a few minutes, Garcia came rushing back, looking very upset.

"I just checked both bathrooms, the girls and the boys. I couldn't find our babies anywhere!", she said, tearfully. Morgan gripped her shoulders and said,

"All right. Calm down, Baby Girl. They are probably on there way back here."

"No! We would have seen them! Somethings happened! I know it!"

"Ok. Don't worry. We'll find them. For now though, calm down. You don't want to upset JJ and Kate." At that moment, the others came over to join them. JJ and Kate had tears in their eyes, and Hotch and Will had their lips pursed so tightly they were white. Chris, with his arm around Kate, looked pale. Rossi and Reid wore serious expressions.

"The kids are missing. We have reason to believe they have met with foul play.", said Hotch in his agent voice.

"What's the reason, Hotch?", asked Morgan, with his arms still around Garcia. Hotch looked at Kate who took a shaky breath and said,

"Meg and I came up with a code word for if anything ever happened. the word is Pepper. I just got a text from Meg with that word and only that word. When I tried to call her, her phone went straight to voice mail." With that, Kate started crying harder. That only managed to get JJ going. Chris and Will gathered their wives in their arms. After a few minutes, JJ and Kate got control of themselves and Hotch said,

"We need everyone on this. Chris And Will, We'll get you some visitors passes and you can come with us. You can't be involved in the case as you know but we'll keep you posted as we can. Garcia, I need you to contact Markayla's mom and have her brought to Headquarters as well.", said Hotch. Chris and Will nodded their thanks.

"Yes, sir.", said Garcia. Drying the rest of her tears, she got Markayla's mom's number from Kate and headed off to do as ordered. The team and Chris and Will got into their cars and headed to Headquarters.

Meanwhile, in another location, Meg woke up feeling groggy. She sat up and realized she was on a hard cold floor. She frantically looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Markayla lying next to her. The relief quickly turned to panic when she couldn't find the boys.

"Markayla? Markayla, are you awake?!" Markayla slowly sat up and looked around, her eyes finally settling on Meg.

"Where are we?", she asked in a whisper. Meg shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in some kind of warehouse or something. I can't see the boys anywhere.", she said tearfully.

"Do you think those men….?"

"Oh man, I hope not! They're just little kids! And they weren't even supposed to be with us when they grabbed us!", Meg answered. Markayla started to cry.

"I want to go home. Why did we even talk to those guys on the internet?!"

"Markay, I sent the code out to my aunt before Bobby crushed my phone. I think I pushed send before he crushed it though, so I'm pretty sure Kate got it. The team won't stop till they've found us.", Meg said as she grabbed her friend's hand. Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and Bobby came in.

"Good. You're awake. Get up!", He said as he yanked the girls up by one arm each.

"Where are the boys?", asked Meg in a trembling voice.

"You mean the two little brats that you had tagging along with you? They're fine for now."

"I want to see them! They're probably scared!"

"Ha. Don't lie to me little girl. I was watching you, remember. They were bugging you. You didn't want them around. You're better off without them."

"Please don't hurt them!", Meg said in a whisper.

"Shut up! You're coming with me, now!"

"Where are you taking us?", asked Markayla.

"Somewhere they'll never find you!" ,said Bobby, which cause both girls to start crying. Bobby just forced them onward.

In the hallway they met Jake coming the other direction with the boys.

"MEGGY!", screamed Henry. Jake tightened his grip on the boys.

"Please! Let me talk to him!", Meg said. Bobby yanked the girls over to Jake and said,

" You have one minute!"

"Henry, it's ok. Just do what these men say, and you'll be fine.

"Where are we going Meggy? I want my mommy." , Henry whispered tearfully.

"And I want my Dad.", added Jack.

"We'll see them soon. These men have us now and we have to do what they say and they won't hurt us."

"Please. Can they stay with us?", asked Markayla, "We'll make sure they do what you say. They listen to us." Bobby thought for a minute, then looked at Jake. Then they stepped away from the kids and held a whispered conference

"I say what can it hurt? We can always separate them when we sell them. And maybe the boys would obey us better with the girls nearby and visa versa.", said Jake.

"Yeah! That's right , we could use them to persuade the others. I mean we could threaten the girls to persuade the boys and the boys to persuade the girls. And the boys to persuade each other and the girls to persuade each other." Then they nodded at each other and walked back to the kids.

"Ok. We are gonna let you stay together for awhile. But there better not be any funny business.

"Yes sir,", mumbled Meg. The four kids were then led to a dark cell and thrown in. After the door slammed to lock them in, they snuggled together and prayed for their parents to find them soon and rescue them from this nightmare!

Back at the BAU, the team was hard at work. Markayla's mom didn't know much more than Chris and Kate did but she as well as Kate allowed them Access to Markayla's computer. Garcia was sent over to her house while Kevin was sent to Kate and Chris's with Chris.

Meanwhile the other's did what they could at head quarters. They worked for hours with no real breaks. With Kate in her condition, she was fading fast. Unfortunately, everyone was too busy to notice, including Kate herself.

JJ especially was wrapped up in her own world staring into space. She'd sent Will to get food and now she was sitting on the couch in the BAU room by herself. Reid went into check on her.

"JJ? How're you holding up?", he asked. She looked at her friend as if he were crazy.

"How do you THINK I'm holding up? My baby is Lord know's where and I have no clue if he is dead or alive!"

"JJ. We have to believe they are alive. We WILL find them. He might return the boys on his own. It wasn't them he wanted." JJ looked at her friend, eyes flashing.

"I never should have allowed Meg to take Henry to the bathroom. It was the girls he wanted. Henry and Jack were just grabbed because they were with Meg and Markayla!"

"It's my fault the boys were grabbed. I know that already!", said a voice! JJ and Reid looked toward the door.

"Kate, I…", JJ started to say.

"Well, That's what you meant right?! If it weren't for my niece, Henry and Jack would still be here! Would be at home in their beds right now? Well, so should my girl. So should Markayla and all the other kids from our other cases out there! My baby should be at home with me and Chris! Jack should be at home with Hotch, and Markayla…." All of a sudden, Kate stopped ranting and stood stock still, staring straight ahead.

"Kate?", asked Reid, "Are you ok?" Instead of answering, Kate started to slump forward. Reid dashed over and caught her just in time.

"JJ, go get Hotch!" JJ nodded and rushed out of the room ,and Reid got Kate over to the couch that JJ had just vacated and laid her gently down.

Meanwhile, across town. The four kids sat huddled together. The door to the cell opened and Jake came in with four plates of food.

"Here's your dinner. Eat up. It's all you'll be getting for awhile." With that, he stalked back out and closed the door. The kids looked at each other and then sniffed at the food cautiously. Then Meg took a bite. When she didn't keel over, the others slowly began to eat as well. A few minutes after they finished, they all got very sleepy. One by one they lied down and fell into a deep sleep.

In the BAU room back at headquarters, Kate was beginning to come around. She opened her eyes to see the entire team minus Garcia, staring down at her. She tried to sit up.

"Woah there, Shorty. Take it easy.", said Morgan.

"What happened?", Kate mumbled.

"You passed out. Kate, when was the last time you ate anything?", asked Rossi.

"A few hours ago at the picnic.", replied Kate.

"Kate! That's dangerous. You're pregnant. You need to take better care of yourself and the baby.",Exclaimed Reid

"Kate. It's my fault you fainted. I said something to upset you.", said JJ.

"No. JJ, it's…",Kate began.

"No. Let me finish.", JJ interupted, "I know it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Meg's either really. I know you are missing your child too. I should have been more sensitive."

"JJ. It's ok, really. I understand you were just upset. I'm not mad at you. And you didn't make me pass out. I have been going too fast and too long today. I need to realize that I'm pregnant and that is going to affect how much I can handle."

"Which is why I'm ordering you to go home.", said Hotch.

"But Hotch!", complained Kate

"No buts. You can work with Kevin from there. Reid will take you home as soon as Will returns with the food. Morgan I want you to go Markayla's house and work with Garcia. JJ, Rossi, and I will continue to work here."

"Yes, sir.", Kate relented. Just then Will came back with the food, so they devided it up and headed out to do as bidden.

At the warehouse, Bobby and Jake came in to check on their victims. When they saw that they were all asleep, Bobby made a phone call.

"It's time. Come on over now." He listened for a minute then said.

"Yeah. You and Jackson can help us get them too the car and then go make the charter plane reservations. Once we arrived at the airport, you help us load them on the planes." After another pause, he said,

"Ok. Great! See you soon!"

Fifteen minutes later,A man named Niles arrived with his friend Jackson. Niles picked up Markayla and Jackson grabbed Henry. After Bobby and Jake had picked up Jack and Meg, the four men dumped the kids into two cars and headed towards the airport. Once there, The boys were loaded on one plane while the girls were loaded on another. Then the pilots both took off. Little did the young people know, they were flying to two different countries. As they slept they flew further and further away from each other and from the people who loved them in Qauntico, Virginia.

 **Well, There it is! The next chapter will be written by DemonLized. Thanks for reading! Again, Reviews are much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This chapter was written by AgentLiz11 now known as DemonLized! Please read and Review. Enjoy!**

Meg later woke up and realized she was in some sort of cargo plane compartment, and that Jack and Henry weren't anywhere around. Markayla was next to her, crying.

"I really hope the boys are okay." , Meg sighed, folding her arms, "They were so scared."

Markayla blew her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and said, "This is all our fault, isn't it?"

Meg nodded. Markayla continued,

"I never knew that Bobby and Jake could have been so cruel."

Meg swallowed hard and replied,

"Marks, to be honest, I always had my suspicions."

"What do you mean?", asked Markayla ruffling some more frizz out of her hair.

"I mean like, how they used to ask for photos of us, they used to always to meddle in our personal things. Do you remember that time that Jake asked you for your address?"

"Yeah. I gave it to him, too.", Markayla admitted

"What?' Meg gasped, 'How could you give up something so personal?"

"Jake was cute and he liked me. That's just what you do!"

"Not on the freaking internet!" Meg cursed her, "You never know who the heck you could be talking to! Anybody can pretend to be someone else."

"But I talked to Jake practically every afternoon after school." Markayla argued back, "I trusted him enough with that information."

"That's just the point.", Meg said, folding her arms again,"We got ourselves into this mess all because of Bobby and Jake! You realize that now your family is probably in danger too,right?"

Markayla noticed that her friend wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"You think this is my fault, don't you, Meg?" she accused, "You think this is all on me, don't you?"

"Well, the boys are who-knows-where all because of us."

"You blame me mostly though, don't you?"

Their confrontation was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Ugh! quiet!", somebody screamed at them, banging on the metal walls of the plane that confined them.

Instantly, the girls zipped their lips.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Meg, I'm so sorry." Markayla whimpered as few minutes later, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry too." Meg cried, wiping her eyes, "What do you the boys are doing right now?"

"I hope they're okay. Answered Markayla, "Everybody back at home is probably hysterical, and if anything happened to them…"

"Nothing is going to happen to them.", Meg sighed hopefully, "We just have to believe that nothing is going to happen to them. My Family is full of FBI agents. We just have to have hope and believe they will be ok and that Kate and her team will find us all." She scooted over closer to her best friend and put her arms around her.

Meanwhile in another plane, the boys were, just like the girls suspected, absolutely terrified.

"Jack, where are we going?", asked little Henry with a whimper.

"I don't know.", Jack answered, wrapping his arms around Henry.

The little boy was petrified, and since Meg and Markayla were no where to be seen, Jack had to step up to become the big-brother figure for Henry.

"I'm scared, Jack." Henry confessed, "I want to go home."

"I want to go home too.", replied Jack, in a hoarse whisper

"Mr. , where are we going?'" Henry screamed bravely at the top of his lungs; he started knocking on the metal walls.

"Shut up, kid.", somebody gruffed, "You'll find out when you get there."

"I don't like it in here!" Jack added, "Can we please get out? We'll be really good!"

"Shut up!" the man bellowed again, "You've still got another sixteen hours to go."

"Sixteen hours? Mr. , what do we do if we're hungry?' Jack raised his eyebrow, joining Henry in the knocking, both of them punching frantically with their fists.

There was silence in return, until they heard a women's voice.

"Come on.", the women whispered, "They're just little kids, they're not going to make a sixteen hour flight. They'll surely starve to death."

"Well, if they're hungry, they can just fall asleep." the man argued back, "They get no food."

"I can't sleep when I'm hungry." Henry whispered to Jack.

"Me, neither.",Jack replied.

"I'm sorry, boys.", the woman called softly to them.

"Come on, Merinda, our job is just to get them there, our job is not to be their friend," the man warned.

"But they're innocent little boys," Merinda argued back.

She sounded like she was about to say something else, when the man cut her off.

There was a large cracking sound, sounding like a fist colliding with somebody's cheek.

"Ouch!" Merinda cringed.

In their compartment, Jack and Henry pressed their ears against the metal trying to hear what was going on.

The man snapped again, "Merinda, go. Either get off the plane, or go sit back there with them."

"We're a million feet in the air!", she shouted, exasperated.

"Get out of my sight!", the man growled.

Two minutes later, Henry and Jack grabbed onto each other when a metal wall in their confinement pulled apart.

Through the crack came a women with sun-kissed brown hair and the wall closed behind her.

Henry guessed she looked about his mother's age, and she kind of resembled his mom, too.

"G'day.", she whispered in her typical Australian accent, "Would you boys like something to eat?"

She sat, cross-legged beside them, and passed them each a packet of biscuits from her pocket.

'Thankyou' they said politely, and they began to nibble on their biscuits.

She pulled out her mobile phone, using the flashlight so that the boys could see their way. A noticeable bruise was coloring the woman's cheek.

"My name is Merinda." she smiled sadly, "What're your names?"

"Henry."

"Jack."

"He's a mean man, isn't he?" she chuckled to herself,as the boys nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said, "But he might, so, we're going to be really quiet, and do everything he says, okay?"

The boys nodded.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Merinda offered.

She let the boys lie in her lap and she softly ruffled her hands through their hair. She began to softly sing them to sleep with a lullaby she had grown up hearing when her parents had put her to sleep as a child.

"Tall stands the tree beside the stream, where living waters flow. Wide flung the branches, cool the shade, where all the weary go."

Jack felt something on his face; like a tear, coming from Merinda, but he was too tired to really take notice.

"Sleep well, boys. I'll do my best to keep you safe.", she whispered.

By this time, though, the boys were already in a deep dream, in her embrace. Another tear trickled from her eye, and neither boy noticed.

The girls plane landed in another country. The door to the compartment was jerked open.

"Get out.", a man grumbled, pulling Markayla and Meg out of the plane, "We're here."

With scraped knees from landing on the ground, the two girls stumbled to their feet . Ropes were tied around their wrists, shackling them.

"Where are we?'" Meg asked shivering.

Markayla's teeth chattered as well. She wished that she and Meg had warmer clothes on.

"Robert, Jake, Niles and Jackson are going to be here soon' the man said to his partner, "What did they want us to do with the girls?"

"Take them to the house, get them cleaned up and take their photos."

"Upload?"

"Yep." ,The man nodded, and with that, the two girls were dragged and thrown into the back of a van, where they were then taken to an old abandoned-looking house.

"What is this place?.", Meg muttered to nobody in particular.

"Two steps from your worst Nightmare." the man answered her, pulling her sharply out of the vehicle which caused her to fall hard on the sidewalk. She cut her lip open on the curb.

"Meg!", Markayla gasped, seeing her friend in pain.

"Shut up, Maggot! the man said to Markayla as he pulled her hair and threw her down on the sidewalk next to Meg

"Where are the boys we were with in Virginia?", Meg asked, dabbing at the blood on her lip.

"Eating vegemite sandwiches by now." the man seethed, "Maybe they're being thrown off the harbour bridge?"

"Australia?", Markayla assumed, looking helplessly at Meg.

"And where are we?"

"Doesn't matter, girls. Come along." he replied. pulled by their shackles, the girls were dragged up onto the porch of the house, and then shoved down to the basement.

It looked like a 'school photo day' had been set down there. There was a computer, a couple of cameras, a large umbrella shaped appliance and a blue screen.

"Whose going first? You are!" The man pulled Markayla in front of the screen and asked her to smile while he positioned himself behind a camera.

"Markayla, don't smile." Meg mouthed to her, receiving a punch in the cheek from the man for her response.

"Smile, or I'll kill you both" the man seethed again, pulling a gun and a knife out of a nearby drawer.

He cocked the gun, pointing it at Markayla while he positioned the knife nearing Meg's throat.

"Smile!", he growled one last time, flashing the camera and capturing a photo of Markayla, who forfeited, and smiled like he had asked.

"What are you going to do with it?" Markayla questioned about the photo. In response, the man fired the gun, blistering a nearby mirror into absolutely shatters, causing her to jump in fright.

"One step from sleeping with the fishes.", he warned.

After taking a photo of Meg, he hand-cuffed the girls to a metal bar that had been positioned in the wall.

With them helplessly struggling, the man uploaded his photographs of the girls to an auction website, labelling them 'For Sale'.

"You won't get away with this.", Meg taunted.

"I already have." , he said with a smirk.

He then typed two encrypted emails, sending one to the team at the BAU and one to Agent Emily Prentiss and her team in London. The message the man sent in the emails warned them them all that neither Interpol nor the FBI would be able to stop him, or any of his friends, for anything that they'd done.

 **Well that's it for this time, folks. Stayed tuned for Hippiechick81's chapter where we will check back in with the family members back home. Thanks for reading! Again Reveiws are much appreciated. The more we get the faster we update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is Hippiechick81! Here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you like it! A big thankyou to Jean-Moddalle for lending us the character of Joachim Lonkov. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show. I only own Mccormick, Simmons and Andrews. I co own Ronnie with my co author. Please read and Review!**

"How're you feeling?", JJ asked Kate. It was the day after Hotch had ordered Kate home, and JJ had come over to keep her company and work on the case with her from there.

"Tired, uncomfortable, and completely helpless.", said Kate, despairingly.

"Understanable! I've been there!", said JJ with a chuckle.

"JJ, Why haven't we found them yet? What is that creep doing to my little girl?" ,Kate said tearfully. That was all it took for JJ's eyes to fill. She struggled to hold the tears back so she could be strong for her friend.

"Kate, we're doing all we can at this point. We just have to believe they're ok. We'll get to them in time.", said JJ in a shaky voice ,as she pulled the other woman into a hug.

"JJ, I'm sorry. You're going through this too and It's selfish of me to fall apart like this.", said Kate after the two women pulled apart. JJ took her hand and replied firmly,

"No, Kate. It's ok. You are NOT selfish. It's your child out there too. We are in this together. We will get through this together. All of us as a team!" With that, the two agents got back to work on the case with even stronger determination.

Meanwhile, at the BAU, Hotch was working at his desk when his computer announced that he had an email. He opened it up and his face went pale. Just then his cell phone rang. He snatched it up and said,

"Hotchner."

"Hotch! Did you see your email yet?!"

"Emily? Yes. I just read it. How did you know?", replied Hotch, still reeling.

"I got one too. I figured the unsub sent one to you guys too. "

"Yes. He did. And what's worse, The boys were both kidnapped too and we still have no idea what happened to them.",said Hotch, flatly.

"Oh, Hotch! I'm so sorry. Is JJ ok? How are you doing?" Emily asked, shocked. Hotch sighed.

"Needless to say we are both in shock. The whole team is. And one of the missing girls is Kate's, our newest member's ,neice. Kate has raised her since she was a year old. The parents were killed in 9/11."

"Oh my gosh. So what's the plan?"

"This is the first big lead we've gotten. I need to call the rest of the team together now and we will go from there. I will call you when we've formulated a plan."

"Ok. I will work with my team from here for now and we will keep you posted on what we find. Bye Hotch."

Hotch made a quick reply and hung up. Without even putting his phone down, he called JJ.

"Hotch, What's up? Please tell me they aren't giving us a new case. I am NOT giving up finding my son!"

"JJ! Listen to me! There's a new development in this case. I need you to come into Headquarters. And if Kate's up to it, bring her in too. This is very important.

"Ok. Hotch. We'll be there in ten.", JJ said then hung up and looked at Kate.

"That was Hotch. There's been a new development in the case. He want's us both to come in. Are you up to it?"

"You bet I am! Help me up.", Kate said with determanation. JJ helped her up, and together they headed out to the car and to the BAU.

Once there, they sat down and waited to hear what the new development was. Hotch waited till everyone was seated before he spoke.

"I just received an email from one of the Unsubs."

"Where does he have the kids?", asked JJ.

"What's he going to do with them?", asked Kate.

"Did Garcia track them?", asked Reid.

"Where are they?" asked Rossi. Hotch held up his hands to silence them.

"One question at a time. JJ, We don't know where he has the kids exactly. We do know they have already separated the girls from the boys. Kate, I'm sorry to say that the unsub that has the girls is a Human trafficker. He sent an email to my box and also one to Emily at Interpol telling us that he has the girls and is selling them but didn't give a real name. Garcia hasn't been able to track the unsub yet because the email's been encrypted."

"I'm not giving up yet though!", said Garcia with determination

"So the girls are being sold as sex slaves?", said Kate, horrified."

"What about the boys?", said JJ, as she squeezed Kate's hand in silent shared support.

"We don't know yet.", said Hotch shortly, trying to reel in his own emotions.

"Well, Hotch, we at least know the girls are in London. We are going there after them, aren't we?", asked Morgan. Hotch shook his head and said,

"Not all of us." The others looked at him in shock. JJ started to protest but Hotch continued.

"Some of the Unsubs are still most likely here in this states. Some of us will be needed back hear to track them down and bring us in."

"But which of us will go and who will stay behind, bossman?", asked Garcia quietly. Hotch sighed and remained silent for what seemed a long time, but then he spoke again.

"I have decided that Derek and I will stay behind as well as Kate."

"But sir!", began Kate.

"Kate, with you as far along in your pregnancy as you are, a long flight would be dangerous. I will be staying behind as well because we need a team leader here to run things in the states. Rossi I need you to lead the half of the team that goes to London. That will be you, JJ, Reid, and Garcia. Kevin will be our TA back here." Everyone nodded their acceptance of the plan. Kate swallowed hard and nodded too. JJ looked her in the eye and said,

Kate, We'll find them and bring Meg back to you. We will get them all back! Stay strong." She gave her friend a quick hug and left to get her go bag,say goodby to Will, and head to the airport. Morgan drove Kate home with orders from Hotch for her to rest. Hotch contacted Markayla's mom to inform her of the new development. The others got ready to head to London. The hardest part of this case was about to begin.

Several hours later, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, and Reid landed in London. Emily met them at the airport.

"Hey guys!", she said, "It's great to see you. I wish it weren't under these circumstances though." She reached out and gave JJ a tight hug and continued in a whisper,

"Don't worry, Jayje! We'll find them." JJ was teary-eyed when they pulled apart but managed a smile as she nodded at Emily. After Emily hugged the others, she led them out to her car and They headed to her place to get some rest. It had been a long flight and the four BAU agents would need some sleep before jumping into the case. On the way to the apartment, Emily told them that she had called in a special task force to help on the case.

"They're the best Intel team out there. The leader is Joachim Lenkov. He's a former Polish Intel Service captain. Now he's a Mercenary know as the Courier. If anyone can find the kids, he can."

When they reached the Interpol office in London around 9 AM, Emily introduced them to the members of her Interpol team. There was Kenneth Mccormick, John Simmons and the tech whose name was James Andrews. The members of the special task force were said to be on the way but they wouldn't be arriving for a couple of hours . Reid especially noticed the young woman who Emily said was the newest member of her team. her name was Veronica O'Brien and she was from Australlia.

"You can call me Ronnie. Almost everybody does.", said Veronica, smiling right at Reid. JJ gave him a gentle nudge and said

"Ooh. Spence, You've caught someone's attention already." ,said JJ. Reid turned an interesting shade of red but before he could reply, Andrews , who had gone to the tech lab after the introductions, returned. He looked grim. He walked over to Emily and said,

"Ma'am, You're going to want to see this. I think we've found out what is happening to the boys." The agents all crowded around the computer and JJ turned ghost white. Reid found his voice first.

"The boys are in Australia? What would be the reason for that?"

"Well, there's an illegal adoption ring that we have been trying to break up without much success. The pictures of the children are catagorized by the country which they are being sent to. It appears that the boys have been ,or are about to be, adopted by a family or families in Australia. the word 'sold' is already splashed across both of their pictures as you can see." ,answered Andrews.

"You mean my Mini Gumdrop has been adopted, and my Jackers, too?", asked Garcia, in a shocked whisper.

"But why? Don't most black market adoption rings usually deal with infants?",asked Rossi.

"Well, that's true in most cases, but this adoption ring works with people who want older kids to work on farms or ranches." , Emily informed them,grimly.

JJ, still as white as a sheet, started to sway a little bit. Emily acted quickly and led her to a chair. JJ sat there staring in to space. Emily put her hands on JJ's shoulders and got in front of her.

"JJ?", she said, gently. JJ still was unresponsive and murmered only one thing to no one in particular.

"My baby. My baby's been adopted."

 **Well There ya go folks. The boys and girls are all in danger and now we know what happened to the boys? Will the BAU team in the USA be able to find the Unsubs and take them down. Will the half of the team in London and Interpol be able to rescue the kids in time and take down the Trafficking ring and Adoption ring both? Stay tuned to find out! next chapter is DemonLized's. Again, all reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! This is DemonLized's chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

JJ was only zoned out for a minute or two before Emily, Reid, and Rossi were able to real her back in. Understandably though, she was still devastated and was having a hard time focusing on the case at first.

JJ fiddled with the ring on her finger. It was the one containing Henry's birthstone.

"Hey, Rossi?", she asked in a low voice, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he said, as he looked up from the informative file he'd been reading through, "What did you want to ask me?."

"Hotch wouldn't want me to go to Australia to find the boys would he?"

Rossi sighed, "In all honesty, JJ, no, probably not."

"He put you in charge here. So,I'm asking you if I can go.", JJ said with a pleading look, "Please, I just want to be there for when they find my son."

He screwed up his lip as if he was pondering then said, "Hotch won't be happy to hear about this. But, here's what I think. When Henry was held hostage by Izzy Rogers during the Face Cards case, you kept your ground. Therefore, yeah, I think we can safely say that you have permission to go to Australia."

"Thankyou, Rossi. Seriously, that means a lot."

"This team is family, JJ. If something concerns one of us, it concerns all of us."

He squeezed JJ's shoulder gently and turned back to his file, waving her away. She left him alone understanding exactly why he wanted some peace.

A pain imbedded deep in his heart. Rossi knew that Hotch had lost Haley, and Reid had lost Maeve, and Morgan had lost his father and so forth.

But, sometimes he remembered that he had lost a child. He didn't want JJ to have to lose one too.

Meanwhile, the plane carrying the boys finally landed.

"We're here, boys.", Merinda whispered to them, shaking them awake,"Do what he says and he's not going to hurt you."

"Can you help us?" Jack asked her, but she didn't answer.

She just stood in the corner, folding her arms across her chest.

Two men opened up the hatch of their confinement, seething. The boy's instant reaction was to run, but they couldn't move. Tightened shackles were placed around their wrists to keep them in control.

One of the men raised his arm to Merinda, and helped her climb out. Not a word spoken between them.

Dust was all that surrounded the landed plane. Middle of Nowhere was an under-statement of where they were.

"Where are we?", Henry mumbled, but neither man would answer.

He looked helplessly at Jack, his arms wrapping around his body in attempt to keep his body adjusted to the new temperature. Jack did the same.

"Zip it, kid.", one of them snapped at him. Then they watched as a Toyota Ute pull up, dust flinging off the tires.

"You two are late." the driver Spat as he got out of the car.

"Not our fault .We brought you some gifts. Take them to section two, give them to Blade's property. He'll make do with them, they can work with him."

Then Henry and Jack were pushed forward.

"Perfect.", the driver sneered.

The boys were passed over to the Ute driver, and they began to writhe against his forceful strength when he gripped their handcuffs.

"Merinda, please help us!" Henry called to her, "Don't let them take us!"

"It's not your choice is it, babe?" the driver said licking his lip suggestively.

"Do it.", one of the other men instructed. The driver pulled a gun from his pocket, and shot a blast right at Merinda's chest, sending a bullet ripping through her!

Henry and Jack screamed and squeezed their eyes shut, while Merinda crumbled to the floor, her eyes wide open in surprise and her body lifeless.

"Look boys." the commander directed them, "This is what happens when you don't listen to what we say."

With that, he turned to his partner and said, "Throw them in the truck."

Still struggling, the boys were thrown into the back of the Ute. The driver took off with them in one direction while the other two men hopped back in their plane and to fly back to Where they came from.

Merinda was left lying on the rocky ground in the middle of nowhere. A wild dingo mauled her an hour later.

Meanwhile, JJ was on the way to Australia with Emily, Reid, MCcormick, and Ronnie. They were hoping to hook up with the Intel agent who had more information on these rings.

"I wonder how Kate, Morgan and Hotch are handling it back home?'" JJ sighed as she sat back in her seat on the Plane

"Probably about as well as can be expected."Reid said, sketching some of his geographical profile squiggles onto a map. He looked at JJ and added, We'll bring the kids home. "Everything will work out in the end."

"Hotch has faith in us and we should have faith in them." Emily nodded, agreeing, "We'll do whatever we need to do to insure a positive outcome and they will too."

"Kate's probably crushed." JJ said softly as tears pricked her eyes,"What if we don't find them?."

"They're working hard in the states with Lynch. Rossi, Garcia and the rest of my team are working with Interpol to help us narrow it down." said Emily, squeezing JJ's hand comfortingly.

"There's fourteen of us and from what we've gathered, this ring is based around six people max. We'll make this right, we get the overruling vote.", McCormick said, attempting to give the blonde some comfort.

"We have the advantage at the moment' Emily added, understanding what McCormick was trying to say.

Meanwhile Ronnie looked over Reid's map, "From our already known knowledge, their first step of the ring is what they call the 'drop off point'. Here, in Western Australia, in the desert dust'.

"There's still, a lot of flight left. In the meantime, the boys get further and further into danger!", JJ said bitterly as she rubbed at her irritated eyes. She then realized she was snapping and said quietly, "Sorry.".

"No need to apologize." , Ronnie assured her

JJ didn't say another word for the rest of the flight. Her silence caused the others to fall into silence as well.

All that could be heard was the sound of the plane's engine, and the ruffling of paper against leather when JJ pulled a picture of her and Henry out of her wallet, with tears falling from her eyes.

Back in Quantico ,Hotch was sitting at a desk, his arms folded. Staring at one of the Bureau's tack boards, he poured over the information covering the board from top to bottom.

"How you holding up, boss?' Kate asked, walking into the room and setting up one of Kevin's laptops beside him. She was allowed to come into work for a few hours each day now with the promise that she'd head home if it got to be too much.

"As well as I can.", Hotch mumbled in his usual serious tone of voice, "Jack needs me to be strong right now, but I'm not very good at hiding my feelings any more when it comes to him. After Haley…." Hotch let the rest of that sentence hang.

"Sorry." Kate apologized, "I didn't mean to pry, but I did hear about the Foyet case. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thankyou. And, it's ok. I just don't want any fatalities at the end of all this." , Hotch replied. Kate's eyes filled with tears and Hotch's eyes were very bright too.

"Me neither. If anything happens to Meg, I don't know what Chris and I are going to do.", Kate said in a near whisper. then she cleared her throat and added, "Kevin is filtering through some names, hopefully we'll get somewhere now.".

"I'll call Rossi and catch up with them." said Hotch in a husky voice. He stood up, pulled his phone out of his pocket and practically bolted out of the room. He walked without stopping until he was outside in the open.

"Rossi.", Rossi answered his phone after one ring.

"Just checking in to see…" Hotch choked out, then paused to wipe his eyes and regain control. Rossi understood and answered the question Hotch couldn't ask.

"JJ's okay, Aaron. Penelope has just received a bunch of names from Interpol and she's currently working with them as well. We are going to narrow this down. JJ went with Reid and Emily to Australia to find Jack and Henry; they're being passed around an adoption ring down there."

Keep me posted on that. Get them out as quickly and safely as you can. Hotch said flatly, as if he were on auto-pilot. Then he was all business. What's happening with Meg and Markayla's case?"

"Just a bunch of names at the moment, we're about to canvass the area with the Interpol unit, a unit has already been sent out to an assumed location.", replied Rossi.

"Keep up the work." Hotch said, and was about to hang up ,when Rossi stopped him again.

"We're not giving up, Aaron. Nothing is going to change that until our kids are brought home."

Hotch hung up without saying another word.

Back in London, the girls weren't fairing well at all. Markayla was dragged out of the room with a Terrified look in her eyes.

"What is hegoing to do to her?", Meg spat at the man with the camera after Markayla had been taken away.

"She's in our circle now.", he muttered, curling his hand into a fist to warn her that he would punch her if she made another sound.

"I'll be good, I promise." Meg whispered, barely audible.

"Good!", he spat right back.

Then he whipped out his camera and continued to take more photos of her.

"In the next couple of shots, you'll need to take off your clothes. That's an order.", the man growled

Meg froze. She only hoped that Markayla wasn't as suffering as much as she was about to.

At Markayla's location, a place they called the 'Betting Corner', she'd just been tied to the headboard over a king size bed.

Five seething males stood around her, watching her writhe against her chains.

"I start!",one man exclaimed, pulling a bunch of money bills out of his pocket, "Here , beat that."

The auction continued, as one man after the other began to place more and more bets.

"Sold." somebody else said, "She's mine."

Then the poor girl was placed in the sickening embrace of the male who had just purchased her.

"We've got another girl too." somebody else said, "Her friend."

"Well, bring her out as well."

One of the men went back to get Meg and bring her to the Betting Corner, while the man who had just purchased Markayla, pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat.

"I'm going to do wonderful things to you." he sniggered, letting the blade of the knife slightly graze her, "You and your friend."

"Get off me!" she begged, but his grip only became tighter around her.

When Meg was brought into the circle, she was only wearing a bed sheet, wrapped around her body.

"Markayla, they took my clothes!" ,she sobbed, mouthing her words, "They'll take yours too! Just do what they say and you won't get hurt."

"What happened to you?" Markayla mouthed back.

The bruises all over the girl's back were answer enough. She hadn't been forced into activity, she'd just been badly bashed.

The girls only hoped the same thing wasn't happening to the boys.

Hopefully, they'd all be rescued before any more extremes were met.

 **Well, that's it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Again, all reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 for you all! This is Hippiechic81's chapter! It's a little longer but I wanted to rescue the boys and there was nothing I could leave out of the story that would still let the story make sense! Anyway. Hope you enjoy! Please read and Review! Thanks to Jean-Moddalle for the use of his character of Joachim LenKov, AKA, The Courier. I hope we did him Justice. I tried.**

Back at the BAU Headquarters, Hotch was working on paperwork in his office. Morgan had gone with Kate to follow up on some leads by conducting interviews. At that moment Kevin Lynch came barreling in through the office door.

"Sir, I think I've got something here! Take a look at this!" Kevin brought his Lap top over to Hotch's desk and put it down. Hotch took a look at it and then said

"Lynch, call Morgan and send him over to this address. Tell Kate to wait in the SUV when Morgan goes in. This could be too dangerous for her in her condition. Also, get a warrant and call for backup. I'll call Rossi to let him know we most likely have a lead. Tell Morgan I'll meet him at the location in fifteen minutes. Great work, Lynch!"

Kevin nodded and went to follow orders. Hotch took out his cell phone to make the call as he headed out of the building. It was answered after two rings

"Rossi."

"Dave, It's Hotch. Listen, Lynch found the person we think is behind the initial abductions."

"Who is it? Did you haul him in for questioning? What did you get out of him?", asked Rossi in a rush.

"Woah! One question at a time, Dave. Kevin just brought the information to me. He's calling Morgan right now to send him to the address. I'm meeting him there. I will keep you posted on what we come up with. Just wanted to update you."

"Ok. Thanks Hotch. I heard from Emily and they've just landed in Australia. They are supposed to meet someone known as The Courier. He is supposed to be the best Intel officer in the business. He's retired now but continues to do mercenary work."

"And Emily thinks he will be able to be helpful to them in finding our kids?", asked Hotch.

"She does. Emily trusts him completely and respects him and I trust her judgement Hotch."

"Ok. Keep me posted.", was all Hotch replied.

"Will do. Bye, Hotch."

After they hung up, Rossi got back to work. A few seconds later he heard a voice behind him say,

"Agent Rossi?"

"Mr Easter. Nice to see you again.", Rossi replied shaking the other man's hand.

"Likewise. I wish it were under different circumstances,however."

"Same here. Hotch just called at said that they have a lead on their end."

"That's fantastic. Hopefully we can solve this case quickly then. How are things on our end?"

"Well, Andrews and Garcia are running a list of names. We can probably have more to work with once I hear back from Hotch. As you are probably aware, Two of your people as well as two of mine are in Australia following up on a very good lead. They are meeting with a former Intel Agent."

"Ah, yes. Emily informed me before they left. I pray they can get those poor children back safely. From what I've heard, These people are quite dangerous and demented. There is no telling what unspeakable acts they are capable of committing!", Clyde said grimly

"I've heard the same thing. We won't give up though. These children, three of them belong to members of my team, which means they are family to all of us! We won't quit till we find them and bring them home safely!" Rossi replied with determination. The conversation ended then, because Simmons came over with some information for them to look over. Clyde said goodbye and headed up to his office, leaving the other two men to their work.

Meanwhile, in Australia, Emily, JJ , Ronnie, Reid, and Mccormick reached their destination, which was a tent set up in the middle of the Outback to serve as Headquarters. As they exited their vehicle, a man of about 33 approached them, looking grim. He shook hands with Emily and said,

"Agent Prentiss, It's very nice to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances.

"Likewise, Agent Lenkov. I would like you to meet some other members of my team. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau, Dr Spencer Reid, Inspector Veronica O'Brien, and Inspector Kenneth McCormick. The two Agents are from the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. Guys, this is former Intel officer, Joachim Lenkov, also Known as The Courier. He has privileges in just about every agency there is. He's one of our contacts and he has contacts in the CIA, the FFL, and Interpol. If anyone can find our boys, he can. His whole team is really good at what they do."

"Pleasure to meet you all. My team was called on another mission, however. I was needed here so I sent a friend of mine to assist them. I'm afraid I have some more bad news though. A body was found a few feet away from here just about half an hour ago. I found the body and there was a wallet in the back Jeans pocket in which I found some Identification. I had one of my men run it through the system. It was a woman names Merinda Gibson. She worked for the Boomarang adoption agency. It's been investigated before, but the authorities haven't been able to come up with anything. Something is off about it but they are very good about keep there hands clean."

At the mention of Merinda's name Ronnie went ghostly white.

"What is it Ronnie?", asked Reid, concerned.

"Merinda Gibson is… was, my brother's fiancé. Oh my gosh. Mel couldn't be mixed up in this! He just couldn't!", she answered, tears forming in her eyes. Reid squeezed her hand gently while Mccormick spoke.

"Ronnie, we hope he's not. But if he is, I need to know, can you do this job. It's very important that we all stay focused on the mission. Even a second of hesitation could cost someone there life." Ronnie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good.", said Emily, "Lenkov, where's the body now?"

"It's in a body bag. Forensics is on the way to pick it up as we speak."

"May we have a look at it?"

"You may but I must warn you that it has been mauled by dingos. It's not a pretty sight."

"We've seen just as bad or worse before. We can handle it." , said JJ.

Lenkov led them to the body. When the bag was unzipped, JJ gasped, backing away and covering her mouth with her hand. Then she took off running and bent over into a bush, emptiying the contents of her stomach.

Meanwhile, on a back road leading to a sheep station in Australlia, the two men were arguing loudly.

"Mic! Why did you have to kill her? I loved her! Merinda wasn't hurting anyone! She didn't deserve that!", Mel asked in an anguished tone.

"Shut Up, O'brien! Unless, of course, you want to join your lover. 'Cause I could arrange that!", snarled Mic

"No! No, sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you." ,replied Mel

"You know she had to be elimminated, mate! She was getting too attached to those two little brats! She'd've ratted us out and you know it!" , Mic added. Mel sighed.

"I know."

"Well, we're here now. Grab one of the little blokes and I'll get the other one."

The two men yanked Henry and and Jack out of the car and drug them up to the house. they were met half way by the man who was to "adopt the boys."

"Well! What have we here?", said the man with a smirk. He reached out to the boys and touched they're cheeks. They both scowled at him and turned away from his touch.

"Well, just how I like 'em! Feisty! They'll do just fine. Bring them into the house and show them to their rooms. You boys will get cleaned up before supper. Tomorrow, you'll learn what you will have to do for me.",

"I don't wanna work for you! I want my Mommy!", shouted Henry

"And I want my dad!" , yelled Jack. This earned them both a hard slap across the face. They winced in pain and got silent.

"That's enough! You listen to me boys! I'm your Dad now! You will do as I say or suffer the consiquences. Believe me I will do worse then slap you around if you try to get away! Oh, and another thing! You will call me Pappa Rich! Do you understand?" The boys looked at him with wide terrified eyes and nodded.

"Ok, then. Take them to their rooms now!", said Blade. The boys were taken to their rooms and the next couple of days were torture for them. Jack was sent to work with the sheep in the barn and in the pasture. It was sheering time so he also learned how to do that. Henry was put to work doing odd jobs around the ranch. He cleaned the stalls painted the barn and the fences, and carried water out to the other workers. If either boy made a mistake, they were beaten or sent to bed without supper. They prayed for the day when their parents and the team would come rescue them. They hoped the girls were ok.

In Virginia, they were about to blow the trafficking case wide open. Hotch met Morgan at the address which was the address of Bobby and Jake. Hotch knocked on the door. When a man answered, Hotch and Morgan showed their Badges. The man pushed past Morgan and started to run. Morgan caught up to him and tackled him quickly.

"What's your name?" asked Morgan.

"Bobby." said the man, looking up at Morgan with a smirk. Morgan yanked him up and took him to the SUV. In the meantime, the backup team had raided the place and found several girls who were waiting to be shipped. Each of the girls was taken and put into a car to be returned to their families. Jake was nowhere to be seen. Bobby was taken back to headquarters for questioning. Hotch and Morgan hoped they could get the information they needed from him.

Out in the makeshift headquarters, Reid went out to the bushes to check on JJ. He was very concerned. It wasn't like her to get sick from seeing dead bodies. Even bodied that looked as bad as Merinda looked.

"JJ,", he said softly coming up behind her.

"I'm ok, Spence."

"JJ! What was that about? You don't get sick over dead bodies. What's wrong?", asked Emily, coming up to join them.

"Guys. Please, let it go.", said JJ, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't, JJ. I'm worried about you. You were sick on the plane too and you dissapeared several times before we left Interpol.", Emily responded.

"I'm concerned too, JJ. Please, let us in.", said Reid

JJ sighed and didn't say anything for a few seconds then she looked at her friends and said,

"This stays between us." The other two nodded, so JJ took a deep breath and said,

"I- I'm Pregnant." Emily and Reid didn't said anything for a moment then Reid found his voice.

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I was going to tell everyone at the picnic but then…"

"How far along are you?", Emily asked.

"I'm at the end of my first trimester. I'm just glad I'm not showing yet, cause it would have been harder to get Rossi to let me come if he knew. I'm not too far along to do my job."

"JJ, it's still dangerous!", said Reid.

"I'm not as far along as Kate. it's not as dangerous. Remember, you two promised to keep this to yourselves. I'll tell the others after this is over."

Emily and Reid nodded reluctantly and then the three friends got back to work. It took two days before there were any leads and Everyone was getting more and more frustrated. On the third day, Lenkov came up to them and said,

"We've found them. They were given to a sheep rancher named Richard Blade. His station is about three hours from here."

"Let's go, then.", said Emily. They all got in the truck and headed to the sheep station.

When they got there is was dark. Lenkov gave out orders.

"Chief Prentiss, you and Agent Jareau go around the back way. Dr Reid and Inspector O'brien, you go around to the west side. Inspector Mccormick. you guard the east and I will watch the front. Spread out!"

The agents and inspectors all went to follow orders.

JJ and Emily snuck around back and JJ peeked in a window. Her eyes widened as she saw who was inside.

"Emily, I see Jack. He's lying on a bed. He's being gaurded by a man sitting in a chair.", JJ whispered.

"I'll cover you. Go in the patio door and get to the room.", Emily replied.

JJ nodded and with her gun poised she quietly rushed to the door. Luckily, it was unlocked. Emily came behind her and together the two women went down the hall. the opened the first door and saw that the room was empty. The second room was also clear. The third room was Jack's the guard woke up and said,

"One move ,and the boy dies!"

"Auntie Em! Aunt JJ!",screamed Jack who had awakened because of the commotion.

Emily took a shot to Mic's leg and he let out a yell! He dropped the gun in the process and Emily quickly picked it up and trained her weapon on him.

JJ scooped up Jack and gave him a big hug and carried him out! Emily spoke into her microphone and said,

"We've got Jack. JJ's bringing him out. I've got a wounded prisoner in here."

"I'm coming to assist you chief.", said McCormick, Quietly.

Meanwhile, on the west side, Reid found Henry's window and discovered it was unlocked. He quietly opened it looked to see if there were gaurds around, and seeing no one but the little boy in his bed, climbed through.

"Henry.", Reid whispered, shaking the little boy awake. Henry looked around and burst into tears when he saw his Godfather."

"Uncle Spence! He cried, throwing his arms around Reid.

Reid hugged the little boy to him tightly and said,

"It's ok buddy. I've got you! I've got you!"

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing?", said a voice behind Reid.

"Uncle Spence! Don't let him get me!", screamed Henry.

"Put the kid down or ya both die!", said Mel, who had his gun trained on Reid and Henry.

Ronnie who had been watching from the window, gasped and said,

"Mel! Please don't!"

"Ronnie!", said Mel in shock as he saw his sister.

"Don't hurt them! You don't have to do this!", she begged.

"Oh, yeah? Are you gonna stop me, Little Sis?", said Mel with a smirk to cover his true feelings.

"If I have to.", said Ronnie, raising her gun.

"Ronnie,please! Think about all we've been through together! I'm your big brother! You wouldn't hurt me would you?"

"Mel, put the gun down,now!", said Ronnie in a shaky voice.

"Shoot her first, O'brien! Shoot her ,then the skinny guy! Kid get over here now! you aren't going anywhere!" But Henry just clung more tightly to Reid.

Reid put Henry down and said

"Out the window, Henry! Run!"

Henry ran to the window, but Blade point a gun at him and said,

"Get back here kid!"

"No!",yelled Henry, and he started to climb out the window! Blade raised his gun ,but before he could pull the trigger, there was a loud pop behind him and he fell over dead. The other's looked on in shock and then looked up to see who had made the shot. It was Lenkov. Emily came up behind him and each of them grabbed one of O'brien's arms and drug him out.

"Are you ok?", Reid asked Ronnie who was sitting on the floor by the window looking white as a sheet. Ronnie shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. Reid helped her up off the floor and took her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments till a little voice spoke up.

"Uncle spence, My back hurts. I want my mommy."

"Oh Henry. It's ok. She's right outside. Let's go find her. She will be so happy to see you!", said Reid.

The three went outside with Reid carrying Henry. They hadn't gotten far when JJ came running to meet them.

"Henry!", She shouted.

Mommy!",Henry yelled as he jumped out of Reid's arms and ran to meet his mother. JJ scooped him up and held him as tight as she could. She just rocked him back and forth as the tears ran down her face. After she had gotten control again she carried her son to the car and they all headed to a nearby hospital to get the boys checked out before heading back to Headquarters to meet the plane back to London. The Australian authorities had been called in and two Australlian officers had come to help control the prisoners and transport them.

Once they were in the cars Emily phoned Rossi, who said he would make the call to Hotch.

"Hotchner.",was what Rossi heard after dialing. He smiled at the news he was about to share.

"Hotch, we've got em! Emily just called and they are on the way to a Hospital to get the boys checked out before heading back to meet the plane that will take them back to London. The boys are ok. Banged up and tired and upset, but ok. Jack has what appears to be a sprained Ankle and Henry has a bruised tailbone ,plus minor bumps and bruises on both of them. They are alive and safe though, and that's all that matters. They will call you as soon as they get back to headquarters!"

"Thanks, Rossi! Thank you!", Hotch said, in a husky whisper. Then he steadied his voice just enough to say,

"We caught Bobby, but we are still trying to find Jake and we are still trying to find out just how many people are involved with the kidnapping on this end."

"Ok. Hotch. Keep us posted. I am so happy for you that Jack is safe. Talk to you later." Hotch said goodbye to Rossi and hung up. He quickly called Morgan, Kate, and Lynch to let them know the boys were safe and then he did something he hadn't been able to do since the case had begun. He put his head down on his desk and let the tears of relief fall.

 **Well, there you go! The boys are safe at last but what of the girls? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. That one will be DemonLized's chapter. Thanks for reading! again, Reviews are VERY much appreciated and hoped for!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the next chapter for you. It was written by DemonLized! Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

Now,just because Henry and Jack were safe, didn't mean that Meg and Markayla were.

Kate had been bouncing back and forth between having breaks at home with Chris and concentrating on Meg.

Despite Hotch's earlier pleas, he was allowing her to stay at the Bureau to do only what was labelled 'safe-pregnancy work'. She was ok with that anyway.

Now that Jack was safe, Hotch, feeling more understanding of what Kate was still feeling, was allowing her to be more attentive towards the ring holding Meg.

"At least we've got Bobby now." ,Morgan expressed to Kate, trying to stay positive, "We're one step closer."

He pressed a button on the office coffee machine to fill his mug with espresso and cinnamon topping.

"Still, there's not going to be an end to this until she's found.", Kate wiped a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and sniffled, "I know I promised I'd be civil ,but it's just not fair that we can't be in London."

"It's too dangerous, Kate. You already know that."

"You see my point though, right?" she raised an eyebrow and started preparing her own cup of non-caffeine herbal tea.

"There's a point in there somewhere?",quipped Morgan he stirred his mug.

"Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. You should've heard my sophomore year English Shakespeare assignment. But, anyway, my point is, Jack and Henry have been tortured physically immensely and Hotch didn't even get to give his son a hug when he was rescued."

"I see the point now.", Morgan agreed, nodding.

"And I'm not going to get to hug Meg when she's found…" she trailed off.

"Of course, if she's ever found.", she added softly.

Morgan pulled her into a hug and she settled into his shoulder, "We'll get her back, shorty. I promise." The team is back from Australia now anyway. The boys will be with Garcia while the others crack the ring for Meg and Markayla.".

"So, what now?", Kate asked as she wiped a stray tear from her eye and pushed away from Morgan.

"We go find Jake and take him and his buddies down." Derek gestured towards an interview room where Kevin had just placed their newest witness. Hopefully this person would give them a clue as to who Jake was.

"Let's get Jake." Kate agreed, and she followed too, but not before the pair pulled Hotch from his office to join them in the interrogation room "

I've got eight new names for you!" Kevin had exclaimed, as they headed down to talk to the witness. "They're all waiting to talk to you guys."

"Eight steps closer." Morgan whispered to Callahan, as he lead her into the interrigation room and stood by her side.

"Good luck." Hotch and Kevin split off to do their own separate work.

"So, Mr Baxter?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at the twenty year old in front of him as he skimmed through a file that Lynch had given him, "Our technical analyst has found a phone contact in your mobile expressing the name, 'That J-Dude?' Care to explain?"

Kate's own focus was concentrated between the two men, while Shaun Baxter just gritted his teeth at the African American.

"Agent Morton, right?" Baxter shrugged.

"Morgan.", Derek corrected.

"Look, you know what it's like at my age – I imagine' Shaun folded his arms as he spoke, 'You hang out with some friends, get a little too buzzed or whatever, then you meet some other friends, and they introduce you to some other Friends and then maybe a few stripped down single girls and maybe you party a little too much…."

"Your point?" ,Kate huffed, her patience wilting.

"You get a phone number and an initial of a first name. You don't remember much anyway, man, because you've got this blonde chic-quila sucking on your cheek bone, man, the whole room just smells like freaking vanilla scented lipbalm, man, and there's people everywhere."

"Party animal.", Kate snapped, raising an eyebrow at Derek, "Party animals don't care a thing about identities or names."

"Do you know 'J-Dudes' first name?", Morgan asked, in the same displeased tone that covered the frustrated emotion on Kate's face.

"Jonathon? Jason? Jacob? Whatever, man." Shaun shrugged again.

"Jacob." Kate muttered, "What're the chances that Jake's real name is Jacob?"

"Thanks for the talk. Go back to whatever party is filling your weekly schedule, Mr Braxton." said Morgan as he turned to walk out the door, Kate following behind at his heel.

"Baxter." Shaun snapped, correcting him.

"Yeah, Agent Morton and I will have a great night too." Kate said, joining Derek's name game, "Maybe you should try to remember some proper names next time, Shaun.".

She slammed the interview door, and permitted one of the other working agents to dismiss him.

"Hotch, Lynch," Derek said,entering the computer lab, "Kate and I came up with something! Lynch, run the name 'Jacob' this time. We think it may have been abbreviated."

"I've already done that." Kevin apologized, "No do."

"Try it as a surname," Hotch piped in, "We all call each other by our surnames anyway. Jake might not be the first name we are after."

"Nicholas Jacob is the only name that's filtering up." Lynch pointed at the screen after typing in the few more identifications, "Oh, look, he's written on his resume at his first job that his name is Nicholas 'Jake' Jacob."

"We got him," Hotch nodded, eyeing Kate and Morgan, "I'll call Rossi and fill in the others."

"Sent Jake's address to your phones." Lynch added, "Plus, get this, Jake's got two brothers, Matthew and Drew. They both worked at a hotel franchise that's just transferred from the USA over to England. "ViewVale, it's called. Apparently the whole franchise is just tipping money down the drain."

"If one of the newly established buildings just shut down in England , that could possibly be the property where this whole ring is taking place.", Morgan realized.

"The Jacob brothers could have all been involved in this ring.", Kate added.

Hotch looked down at Lynch, "You've sent all this to the others right?"

"Done." Kevin hit the enter key on the keyboard.

"You go get Jake. I'll send backup to meet you." Hotch directed Morgan, "Kate, get some more rest, and the others are going to bring our kids home."

He then pulled out his phone, "Rossi, talk to the others. Kevin has just sent some names to Garcia. We've got a pretty strong lead."

In London, Garcia was talking to herself while working at her computer.

"Auntie Penelope?" Henry asked, "Why do you talk to yourself?"

"It helps me concentrate, my precious doll' she squeezed him into a hug, turning away from her computer again, 'Do you know how happy I am that you're back? I even bought you and Jack some new toys to check out while the adults keep working'.

"I still can't believe you bought Jack and Henry a Nintendo." JJ chuckled as she watched Hotch's boy, with his swollen ankle propped up on a chair, playing a car racing game on a TV.

"Thanks, Auntie Penelope" Jack thanked her again, adjusting the ice on his foot for more pressure, "I miss my Dad."

"Me too.", added Henry. Both boys had been able to call their Dad's but it wasn't the same.

"We know, sweetie." JJ said softly, as Henry went to go join in the game. JJ looked at the two boys and sighed. she felt bad for Hotch and Will. At least she got to be their with her son when he was rescued. Hotch and Will wouldn't be able to hug their sons for a few more days. However long it took to find the girls and close that case.

"Keep the room well lit." Reid murmered, pointing to the boys, "The darkness will probably trigger some PTSD nightmares. We don't want that."

"They seem distracted at the moment which is great." Emily added, watching the two boys, "I can't believe how lucky we are to have gotten them back."

JJ nodded in agreement, a beam lighting her face.

"Back to work though. Sorry." McCormick told them all as he entered the room, "We're been investigating some real estate around the city, just to see where the ring could possibly be taking place at a location and we've found something. The headquarters for the ring is only a few blocks from here."

"Ooh!", Penelope cheered, jumping up as well and pointing excitedly at her computer screens, "We've got something too!" Everyone crowded around to look. It was a list of all the hotels that had registered men and girls matching the descriptions of the ring members and missing girls.

"And I just got off the phone with Hotch." Rossi added, joining the large group in the room, "Morgan has just arrested Jake. They're interviewing him as we speak. He's spilling his guts. We've got this take down underway."

"We're going to get the girls.", Reid said with a grin.

Ronnie eyed Reid's excitement level, observing the happiness and pride.

After losing her brother to the crimes he'd committed in Aus, and Merinda as well who had been a close friend to her, it was nice to be reminded that there were some genuine people in the world who cared about the means of family. That, like herself, others actually followed family values.

"We're a family." Emily assured Ronnie, profiling her thoughts, "We are the good guys. We all have each other's backs."

"Then let's go." Ronnie turned to the rest of the team, Simmons, Andrews and Easter.

"Actually Ronnie", Simmons said flashing her a half-heartened smile, 'Another case has come up for us. We've got to get back to our Interpol intel'.

"What? now?" she spun around ,facing Andrews and Easter, "You can't be serious."

"Sorry, Ronnie.", Easter apologized, "Sadly, Case G094HKY, has come up again."

"I'm staying with them.", Emily nodded at the remaining members of the BAU. She wasn't leaving the ring case yet.

"And Ronnie?", McCormick raised an eyebrow,"Are you with us, or them?."

Ronnie looked around each member of the team in turn; Reid, Rossi, Garcia, Emily, and JJ. Then her eyes fell on Henry and Jack in the corner.

"Them.", she replied, softly, "The girls are still missing and the Ring is still in opperation. I can't leave this case, now."

"We can talk about this later."Easter told Ronnie, walking back to his work with Andrews and Simmons.

That just left McCormick.

Except for Penelope who was staying to watch Henry and Jack, everybody started heading down the hall. The BAU, Emily, and Ronnie to solve the ring case and McCormick to go to work on the new Interpol case focus.

"After this is over, we're heading back to Quantico." Rossi reminded Emily and Ronnie in particular.

"And , that brings me to an idea I had.", Emily replied, "Kate's going to need some time off to be with her family and the baby. Hotch told me she was pregnant and that's why she was at home working with Lynch and Derek. I could perhaps fill in for her at home for a while until she's ready to comeback. I have some leave accumilated here."

They continued to walk down the hall, turning the corner towards the elevator.

"I think we'd like you back." Reid told her, "We miss you."

His eyes fell to Ronnie and JJ ,and his mind was struck with a different thought on Emily's proposal. JJ was pregnant too, so what were the chances Ronnie could stay in Quantico with them too for a while? He would deffinately talk to Rossi about that when This was over with

"I wish you all the best on this case, McCormick said as he waved, allowing the others to step into the elevator. He was staying behind to head elsewhere.

" Kenneth, I have to stay on this case. It's important. We can't just leave those poor girls with those creeps and we can't let those evil men just go free."

"I get it, Ronnie.", said Mccormick, it a tone that said otherwise. Then he stepped on the elevator with a quick wave as the doors shut. Ronnie turned back to her work with a new determination.

"Well.",she mumbled to nobody in particular, "We have the girls' backs. We won't give up till they're safe."

That was a good thing too, because on the other side of town, those girls knew their nightmare was far from over.

Thankfully Meg and Markayla hadn't been separated. The same man had managed to purchase both Meg and Markayla.

"You're going to love my building.", the man laughed to himself as he drove. The two girls were handcuffed with aching necks in the backseat.

They were both freezing, wearing nothing but old hotel bathrobes.

Nate had arrived at his destination, one of the abandoned ViewVale hotel establishments when he got the phone call.

"What, Matthew?" he snapped at the caller.

"Drew called me." Matthew told him, "The FBI and Interpol are going through the bidding point. They're onto us. Apparently half of the circle are being chased around the city by cops right now!"

"What about the projects?", asked Nate, clearly upset.

"The bidding sheet is gone – our selling blocks." Matthew fumed,"One of their stupid analysts got into it. One by one they are tracking down the auction winners and they're putting an end to our ring. Even the ring in Australia has been blown up and combed through."

"How did we not hear about this, Matthew?" , asked Nate, tensely.

"Look, I'm not a part of this." Matthew shrugged, "It was more doing of Drew, Blade, Mel, and Jake. They started this all and everybody is going to go down for it."

"What do we do?" ,asked Nate opening his door and then the doors to the back seet where the girls were.

"Dump the girls." ,replied Mathew.

"What?!", shouted Nate.

"No? Well, fine. Just give them to me. I know you paid for them and all, but come on Nate, I can save you from the FBI."

While Nate and Matthew were talking on the phone, Meg glanced at Markayla.

"He's distracted enough." she mouthed, "We should make a run for it."

"What?" Markayla asked silently ,screwing up her face.

Meg didn't need to say anything else. Using her foot, she gestured that the car doors were open. She used her toe to click the door handle and it flung open.

Of course, Nate noticed then that his prisoners were trying to escape, but by that time, Meg had already jumped out and was making a run for it.

Thankfully, the evil man hadn't been smart enough to shackle her ankles.

While Meg was being persued by Nate, Markayla was left unguarded. She took her chance and ran in the opposite direction. She hadn't gotten very far when she crashed into Matthew Jacob at the end of the street.

"You're Nate's new girl, aren't you?", he seethed, snatching her and gripping her so tightly she couldn't run away again.

'Run, Meg, please get help!' Markayla thought to herself as she writhed in the clutches of the ring co-leader.

In the distance, she heard the sirens of the Law Enforcement vehicles, and she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that either she or Meg would live long enough to contact the drivers of those vehicles.

Matthew's fist collided with her cheek, swelling it instantly. Meanwhile Meg was running through the streets of London as fast as she could

"Aunt Kate? Agent Hotchner?" Now would deffinately be a good time for you to come find us!", Meg said softly to herself, as she ran towards the sirens.

 **Well, The girls aren't rescued yet but it appears that a rescue is close at hand! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens. Thanks for reading! Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! next chapter will be written by Hippiechic81.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, This is Hippiechic81. Here is the next chapter for you guys! Sorry It took so long. With my Volunteer work and 4th of July Celebration, today was the only day I had to work on it. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Emphasis on review! We aren't getting many reviews and would love to be getting alot of them. We appreciate all our readers either way though.**

Meg looked behind her and realized her captor was gaining on her. She pushed her self to run faster. The sound of the sirens was getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden she felt herself being jerked back into a dark part of the Alley. A seething voice said,

"Got you, ya little Maggot!"

"Let me go! LET ME GO!", screamed Meg as loudly as she could. She felt her self being gripped tighter against Nate, and it hurt.

"Shut up, or I'll pop you one!", Nate snapped.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!", Meg continued. Nate's hand popped against her face hard, causing her lip to start bleeding. Nate dragged Meg away and carried her still struggling form to the Sedan.

Meanwhile, not too far away, JJ thought she heard something over the sirens.

"Wait!", she said.

"What is it Jayje?", asked Emily, who was driving.

"Turn off the sirens for a second. I heard something.",JJ replied. Emily immediately followed the instructions. the five people listened closely and heard a girl's terrified screams.

"That's Meg!", said Rossi.

"It came from down that Alley.", added Reid.

"Hang on, we're going in!", said Emily, making a very sharp turn into the alley.

"They went down the alley and kept going until they heard voices again. They followed the voices and got to the Sedan just in time to see a rough looking man toss Meg into the back. Ronnie and Reid Jumped out of the car and Ronnie yelled,

"Interpol! Let her go!", Nate whirled around and saw Ronnie with a gun pointed in his direction. He slammed the car door shut and started to run. Ronnie shot him in the leg which stopped him in his tracks. At the same moment Matthew who was in the drivers seat, started the Engine and took off. Emily took off after him in the Interpol car. They caught up to the Sedan after a few blocks and had Matthew cornered near an alley. In the chase, the Sedan had crashed into a lamp post, making it impossible for the vehical to go anywhere. Emily and Rossi dragged Matthew out of the Sedan. and JJ yanked open the back doors.

"Meg! Markayla! Are you girls all right?", the blonde agent asked them.

Meg slowly turned and looked at her rescuer. Then, unbuckling her seatbelt, she burst into tears and threw herself into the woman's arms. Markayla unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the vehicle on her side. Then she ran to join the other two. JJ, with her arms around both of the girl, gently stroked their hair, and whispered,

"It's ok. I've got you. We've found you. You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Aunt JJ, Where's Aunt Kate.", asked Meg, shakily. JJ had to smile at being called Aunt JJ by Meg. That hadn't happed before that day. She gave the girl another hug and said,

"Sweetie, Kate had to stay back in Quantico. Traveling this far and being involved in a high profile rescue and take down wouldn't be good for the baby. You can call her and Markayla can call her mom as soon as we get back to Headquarters. We will be heading back soon. It shouldn't be too long before we can all go home, too."

The girls nodded silently. Then they suddenly remembered something else important. It was Markayla who voiced the question on both girls' minds.

"Ms JJ, what about Jack and Henry. They were put in another plane and taken to another place. We think it was Australlia." JJ nodded and said,

It was. But they are fine now. We got them back with the help of special agent who is retired and does special ops work."

"Thank God. Aunt JJ It was all my fault. I Knew that Jake and Bobby were acting suspicious but it felt so cool to have a secret internet boyfriend that I pushed the thoughts aside. Because of that we put the boys as well as us in danger. I'm so sorry!", the girl said in a rush, before bursting into tears again. JJ pulled the young teenager back into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen. Just be glad that you are all safe. I know you two learned your lesson and won't do anything like that again. NEVER give any information over the internet to people you don't know." Meg,still crying too hard to speak, just nodded into JJ's shoulder.

"We won't ever do anything like that again!", said Markayla.

"Ok. Come on. Let's get back to Interpol London so you can get cleaned up and rest. I also know to little boys who will be overjoyed to see you."

JJ and the girls got in the Interpol car to wait for the others. Rossi yanked Matthew to his feet and he and Emily marched him the few blocks back to where Reid and Ronnie were with Nate. Emily had called Scotland Yard and four constables met them there to take the prisoners back to Scotland Yard for questioning. Ronnie and Reid rode with them while Emily drove with JJ, Rossi, and the girls back to the Interpol London office. Emily would meet the others at Scotland Yard later, but now she needed to talk to Easter about getting some agents back on this case so they could take down the ring. She would talk to the girl's first so she would have some solid information to offer Easter as a reason to grant her request.

Back at Interpol headquarters, Meg and Markayla were immediately smothered in hugs by Garcia. Hearing the commotion, the boys came running out of the room they were playing in. Upon seeing Meg and Markayla, Henry and Jack ran at their two older friends and threw their arms around them.

The swung the boys up into their arms and gave them the biggest hugs they could.

"MEGSY! Markayla! You're ok!", shouted Henry.

"Where did they take you?", asked Jack.

"Right here in London.",Markayla answered.

"Are you boys ok? Did the mean men hurt you?", asked Meg.

"They hit us if we didn't do something like they wanted. They didn't let us eat enough. I liked the animals though.", answered Jack

"The bad man that took us to his house told us he was our new daddy but I wouldn't call him that. Jack and me already got daddies.", said Henry difiantly.

"Some sort of black market ring.",JJ whispered to the girls. Meg and Markayla nodded. Then, Garcia came back with some food for them, so they sat down to eat it.

Emily, leaving the kids to reunite and her friends to watch them, went upstairs to Clyde Easter's office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in.", he said from the other side of the door. She walked in and up to his desk.

"Clyde, we found them. We got the girls back and two of the men have been taken to Scotland Yard. I will interview the girls after they eat and rest a little bit and the two captors are being questioned at Scotland yard."

"Good work,Emily. I assume the case can be closed now and we can get to work on our other cases? I know you are taking vacation time to help out with your old team but Is Ronnie ready to get back to work on the new case?"

Well, Clyde, not exactly. I acctually need to ask you if Simmons and Mccormick can come back to help us take the ring down. Once we've questioned these guys and add the information we got from Quanticoand get from the girls once I interview them, I feel sure we can bring this case to a succesful end."

"Well, I can't let you have them now but once you get the exact location and names of the people on this end, I will allow Simmons and Mccormick to help with the take down.", Easter conceded. Emily gave him a smile and replied,

"Thanks Clyde. I knew I could count on you."

"I know I can trust you Emily. When you say you can bring a case to a close you usually do! Best of luck.", Easter said.

"Thanks. I'll keep you posted.", said Emily. Then she went back to talk to Meg and Markayla.

An hour later, armed with the information she had recieved from the girls, Emily headed out to Scotland Yard with Rossi and JJ to help Ronnie and Reid.

It took several hours, but they finally got all the information they needed. They went back to Interpol and up to see Easter. He gave them permission to get Mccormick and Simmons and go take down the Ring. Emily called Scotland Yard for backup and they headed to the main headquarters for the Trafficking Ring in London.

They got to the warehouse and the officers from Scotland Yard got there around the same time. Then they all split up and entered the Building quietly. Ronnie and Ried found a room with several women held in cages.

"Help us! Please, Help us!", the girls cried out.

"Don't worry. You'll be ok. We'll get you out of there. You'll be safe now.", Said Reid, soothingly.

"I'll radio for help.", said Ronnie. Reid nodded and went to assess the girls' injuries.

Ronnie Radioed Simmons and Rossi to come help them. Mccormick was with a couple of the Scotland Yard officers when they heard voices coming from above. they found a stair case that lead up to a big room filled with men and girls. The girls were in the middle and a man was talking into a microphone. The men surrounding the center were yelling out numbers. The officers and the agent knew immediately they had walked in on an ducked behind the door so they wouldn't be seen, and called softly into the radio for back up. Emily and JJ entered the room from the other side,Scotland Yard's officers entered from several others sides of the room until the bidders and ringleaders were surrounded.

"Interpol!", Emily yelled.

"Scotland Yard!", called one of the constables," You're all under arrest!"

There was then a huge commotion as the bidders all tried to get away. They were quickly overtaken and led out to squad cars. Emily had to call for more cars to come to take them all down to Scotland yard. Within an hour and a half, The bidders and ringleaders were all in custody and the victims were taken back to Interpol to be returned to their families.

When it was all over, both the BAU team and the Interpol team breathed sighs of relief, as did the constables at Scotland Yard. The children had all been rescued and would soon be reunited with their whole families. Several other families cases would also have happy endings. It was time for Interpol to move on to the next case and for the BAU to return home. It wasn't all over yet, however. Ronnie had just come to a hard decission and it wasn't going to be easy to reveal this decission to her friends at Interpol.

 **There you have it,folks! The big rescue and take down! The story isn't over yet though. Stay tuned for more in the next for Reading! Again All reviews are much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter. Demonlized wrote this one! Hope you enjoy! Kate's baby will arrive in the next chapter! Please read and review! The more reviews we get, the more happy and inspired we are!**

While the BAU team were packing up their belongings to prepare for their flight back to Quantico, Ronnie was pacing back and forth across the hallway.

Finally, finding her voice, she walked right up to the door she'd been trying to get up the courage to enter.

She rapped on the door to Emily's Interpol office and called out, "Em, can I come in?" Hearing a reply in the afermative, Ronnie turned the knob.

"You okay, Ronnie?" Emily asked, when the door opened. While searching through some paperwork, she mumbled to herself, "The team's about to leave and I'm just sorting through some files so I can leave with them'.

Ronnie didn't really hear her mumble, not that it mattered to Ronnie. She had her own topic she wanted to discuss.

"Emily, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sensing her nervous, tense, tone, Emily dropped what she was doing and collapsed into her office chair, "'Sit." she directed, pointing to the chair opposite her. "What's wrong, Ronnie?."

Ronnie sat in the chair, and sighed deeply.

"Emily, I can't do this job here, anymore," She confessed, "Interpol, these cases. I just had to arrest my own brother. I've been thinking of transferring to the FBI."

"The BAU?", Emily asked, then bit her lip to keep from smiling. She already knew the answer. What other unit would she possibly want to move to?

She only been hanging off Reid's hip for the whole trafficking case, after all.

"Kinda." Ronnie said uncertainly, "But I wanted to talk to everyone here first, you know?"

Emily didn't answer her question. She just looked her colleague in the eyes and bowed her head, slightly.

"Emily?", Ronnie double checked, "Is that a yes or a no?''

"You already know my answer." ,Emily responded

"Which is?." ,asked Ronnie, Nervously

"Ronnie, you couldn't find a better team to transfer to." ,Emily continued

That was enough of an answer.

Emily stood up, motioned for her to follow and McCormick, Andrews, and Simmons were pulled from their duties. Easter was asked to Join them as well.

"I just wanted to talk with you guys about something." Ronnie felt her cheekbones turn red when the group all clumped together.

"We are still working on Case G590897. Now that the kids are back you can join us.", Clyde said. Then ,noticing a pained look on the inspector's face, he added, "What's this all about, Ronnie?"

"Are you okay?" Simmons added.

Ronnie looked out into one of the other rooms, where she could see the BAU packing up; Reid, Rossi, Garcia, JJ, and then her eyes fell on Henry and Jack in the corner.

Just from her gaze, McCormick realized what Ronnie was about to say. She wanted to leave. With them. With the BAU.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're going to Quantico ,aren't you. "You're leaving us."

"Yeah." Ronnie replied, with another sigh. Emily squeezed her shoulder supportively, understanding how difficult it was to tell a group of colleagues that she would no longer be working with them.

"You'll be back though after the pregnant agents return to work,right? You'll be back like Emily will?", asked Simmons. Ronnie just shook her head, sadly. She hated to hurt her friends, but this is what she had to do.

"Well.", Andrews said as he folded his arms, "That's that, then."

From the other room, the BAU noticed the Interpol team, gathered.

"What do you think they're talking about?", Penelope asked.

"I've got no idea." Reid answered, unconsciously not realizing what he was saying.

"That's a first." JJ mumbled to herself, teasing.

Rossi commented, "I don't know, but Ronnie looks upset."

While the team observed the out-of-earshot talk and continued to pack, Reid just couldn't help wondering if Ronnie was upset at Interpol itself. If she was, what were the chances of her coming back with the BAU?

He thought about how Kate and JJ were both pregnant, and how Ronnie could possibly be a maternity leave replacement. Mainly for Kate, Since he had heard she wasn't coming back for a year after she had the baby.

But realizing it wasn't his right to offer the suggestion, he turned his attention back to the files in front of him and he packed one of the bureau laptops in a protective suitcase. The items felt a lot like his heart; currently locked and unattainable, until the right user came along.

Back in the conference room, the Interpol team was hugging Emily and Ronnie

If Ronnie resigned, she wouldn't be joining their G590897 Case, and therefore wouldn't be in a position to say goodbye to them again.

Simmons and Easter then headed back to their work, while Emily decided to go talk to the BAU about the offer.

She said something about the BAU being a great family; a group who always supported each other through thick and thin.

This time, Ronnie heard her, and focused on her words.

''We are the good guys, we have each other's backs.'' That was the theme surrounding what BAU was all about. It really was what Interpol was all about too, but something had changed for Ronnie.

Her eyes met McCormick's ,the only one who'd been surprisingly silent since the whole transfer talk had begun. He didn't look happy. She started to speak to him, but he wasn't in the mood to listen.

"We can all talk about it later.", McCormick waved and cut her off.

He started to head towards the nearby elevator, and Ronnie followed him.

"I'm sorry Kenneth." she stopped him just as he stood in the Elevator doorway, " I love you all, I really do. Like Emily just said; Family. You are my family, too. There's just something about this choice that makes me feel safe."

She looked at the BAU one more time, "They make me feel safe," she finished.

"We ARE your family." McCormick told her, "We had your back. But, that team , especially Spencer obviously make you feel a whole lot different.

The lift doors shut, ending their conversation, and separating her from him.

McCormick didn't dawdle around Interpol issues or any of his assumptions. she knew that from working with him.

But he had been right. Interpol had always had her back. So why was it that when she was the BAU, it didn't feel enough?

She looked at the BAU one more time and Spencer came out to join her in the hallway, after seeing her staring.

"Emily told us about the idea.", he said, his hands in his pockets, "Are you really happy about it?."

Suddenly, a feeling came over her, and she knew why Interpol didn't feel enough, and why the BAU did. The BAU had something that Interpol didn't have.

"I feel great!" she said with a nod.

"Okay, we're good . We're leaving", Rossi announced, exiting into the hallway with a bag strapped on his shoulder. The other members following him with the four kids.

"To go home." Meg cheered tiredly to Markayla and the boys, "We're going home." This earned tired smiles from the other three.

"I get to see my dad?", Jack said.

"Yeah, Jack. You will.", Meg replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Me too?", Henry piped up?"

"You too, Henry.", said Markayla giving the boy a hug," And I get to see my parents!"

"I am never gonna NOT listen to my Aunt and Uncle again.", Meg said.

"Same here with my parents!", Markayla agreed.

Meanwhile JJ was staring at her mobile, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Morgan and Hotch just took Kate to the hospital. She's not feeling well, and the doctors are thinking that it's Braxton Hicks contractions.", she explained to the others.

"Okay, now we really have to go," Rossi noted, and he motioned for everybody to follow him to the exit.

An Interpol discussion had prompted Ronnie's exit paperwork to a later date, but Emily worked it out with Clyde for her to leave with the others as well.

Now it was time for the entire group to head back to America.

"You need to meet the rest of them." Emily had teased, and Ronnie found herself excited to do so.

She had heard stories about the legendary Aaron Hotchner, the 'hot' (according to Penelope) Derek Morgan, and newcomer Kate the whole ride to the airport.

She knew she had to still apply properly for the transfer, take the needed exams, and talk more to the chiefs in Quantico in regards to her acceptance. Sitting around with the group, though, she never felt more like home.

Falling asleep in Reid's arms had nothing to do with it. Much.

"Kate's water hasn't broken but they want to keep her at the Hospital to be safe.", JJ gave those still awake an update from her phone, "She's probably going to stay there until she goes into labour."

"Excited to be a sister, Meg?", Garcia asked, and that was when it was noticed that Meg, Markayla, Henry and Jack were all slumped over in their seats, in seemingly dreamless sleeps.

After everything that they'd been through , a dreamless night was all that was wanted for those poor kids.

One by one, the others followed suit, and soon everybody had their eyes closed.

It was only going to become more hectic back in Quantico, with more cases to be profiled and transfers, and citizen applications to be sorted. Then of course there was Kate's situation. But in that moment, everybody savored that little time of sleep.

It was a well deserved reward and and they all hoped for it to last for the whole ride home.

 **Well, they are on their way home now! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow! It will be by Hippiechick81. Again ALL reviews are much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! This is Hippiechic81 and here is the next chapter for you. It's the big reunion and another surprise. Please Read and Review! The more reviews we get the happier we are! Enjoy!**

Meg began to stir as she felt a slight turbulence. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Her eyes settled on JJ, who was already awake but just barely, and she asked sleepily,

"Are we almost in Quantico?"

"Well, sweetie, we are about to land at the airport and then it's a twenty minute drive back to Headquarters.

"Kate's in the hospital though. She won't be at the office. How will I get home. How will I get to my family?", said Meg, panicking a little. JJ reached across the table and took the young girl's hand in her own.

"Don't worry about that. Chris will be there to meet you at Headquarters, and then he will take you to Kate. It'll be ok." Meg nodded and looked very relieved. She smiled as she looked across at the sleeping boy next to JJ.

"I'm glad you got him back. I was really scared when they took the boys away from us." Tears came to the teen's eyes then, and JJ got up and went around to hug her.

"I know you were, Sweetie. We got you all back, though. Everything's ok now." JJ gave the girl one last squeeze and then returned to her seat and buckled up. The plane was about to decend. The others were beginning to stir now as well. Everyone got their belongings together and prepared to exit the plane. Jack was able to walk out of the plane on his own but Henry wasn't quite awake enough. Since JJ was pregnant and wasn't supposed to do much lifting, Reid picked up Henry and carried him to one of the two waiting SUVs. During the drive home, Jack was very anxious.

"Uncle Dave? Will my dad be mad at me for getting taken?"

"Of course not, Bud!", Rossi replied in astonishment, "He will just be very glad to see you and that you are home and safe. You didn't do anything wrong. The only people your dad is mad at are the bad men who took you." Jack nodded but still looked uncertain.

The SUVs arrived at Headquarters and everyone grabbed their gear. The toys for the kids were left in the SUV to be picked up later. Meg grabbed on to Markayla's hand and they followed the adults into the building.

As soon as they exited the elevators, Jack ran to his father who was waiting for him. Hotch scooped up his son and held him as tightly as he could, and tears ran down his face.

"Jack! Thank God! I've got you back!"

"Don't cry dad! I'm ok! I'm sorry! I tried to fight them but I couldn't!" Hotch pulled away from his son and made the boy look at him.

"Jack, This was NOT your fault! I don't want you ever thinking it was. The only ones who are to blame are the evil men who ran the rings." Hotch said the last part while looking at Meg who was in her uncles embrace. Hotch gave her a look that made it clear that he didn't blame her at all.

In the meantime, Markayla was in a corner of the room safe in the arms of her parents and Henry ,and JJ were locked in a tight, three way embrace with Will.

"Chris, who's with Kate? You didn't leave her alone did you?"

"No, Honey. Morgan's with her. You and I will go up there in a minute. Kate made me promise to hurry.", Cris replied, ruffling his neice's hair.

Suddenly, Hotch happened to turn around and get a glimps of the two ladies that were standing at the back of the group, not wanting to be in the way.

"Emily, Welcome back.", he said giving her a hug.

"Glad to be back for awhile,Hotch. This is Veronica O'brien. She will be working with us for awhile,"

"Actually, she will be sticking around indeffinately." , Reid spoke up. Will then came up to hug Emily and JJ introduced him to Ronnie as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all.", Ronnie said, shyly, shaking Will's and Hotch's hands.

"Ronnie and Uncle Spence saved me, Daddy!", Henry piped up.

"That's right, Little Man.", said JJ, smiling at her son, And they did a great job, too." Will looked Reid and Ronnie in the eyes and said,

"Thanks you guys. Really. I can't express it enough."

"Will, Henry's my Godson. I wouldn't have stopped until he was safe."

"Henry's a sweet little boy, sir. It was my honor to be able to help bring him back to his family.", added Ronnie. At that Moment, Meg's parents came over with Meg. Their eyes moved from JJ to Emily to Rossi and then to Ronnie and Reid.

"Markayla tells us you all helped in her resue. We can't thank you enough for bringing our precious little girl home to us.", said Markayla's mom with tears in her eyes.

"We were just doing our jobs ma'am. Kate, Chris and Meg are family, and therefore any friend of theirs is a friend of ours. We're glad we were able to rescue Markayla and the other kids.", Rossi said. Then he turned to Markayla and said, "It's been a pleasure getting to know you young lady." Markayla gave a shy smile and said,

"Same here, Sir. Thank you all for getting me back." She then turned to Meg and the two girls hugged tightly.

"Call me later?", she whispered, and Meg nodded. Then Markayla and her parents left to head home and Chris and Meg left for the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Chris led Meg into an elevator that took them to the 5th floor. Meg walked slowly behind her uncle and stopped at the door. While Chris walked over to the bed to awaken a sleeping Kate, Morgan came over and hugged Meg.

"Hey Sweet Girl. Glad to have you back safe.", he said. Meg smiled and gave him a quiet,

"Thanks." Then she heard a hoarse voice say,

"Meg?" She looked over at the bed and saw her Aunt holding her arms out to her. The young teen rushed into them and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kate. So sorry! I should have known!" Kate tightened her arms around the girl and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, baby. You're ok. You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore.", said the woman as she gently held her neice. When Meg calmed down a little bit, Kate pushed her back to get a good look at her.

"Did they hurt you, baby?" Meg shook her head and said.

"No. Not like that. But they had already…If Aunt JJ and the others hadn't found when they did…" That was all the girl could get out before colapsing into her aunt's arms, sobbing again. Kate looked at her Husband and Morgan with tears in her eyes as she silently rocked her neice, kissing her head sporadically.

The team was given three days off after their ordeal. On the evening of the last day, Rossi had everyone over for a party at his house so Everyone who had stayed in Virginia could have a chance to meet Ronnie and reunite with Emily. Kate of course couldn't make it but JJ had taken Ronnie and Emily over to the hospital so they could meet her anyway. Markayla's family had been invited to the party as well and Meg and Chris had been able to come. Chris hadn't wanted to leave Kate at the hospital alone but she had insisted. Meg needed some fun after all she had been too. It seemed Kate was right. Meg and Markayla were currently playing tag with Jack and Henry. All four kids were laughing and having a great time.

"How is Henry doing?", Hotch asked JJ.

"He still has nightmares ,but that's to be expected.

"Yes. Jack doesn't talk much about what they went through but it all comes out in nightmares. I will start taking him to counciling on Monday.

"Henry will be starting ,too, on Tuesday. So ,how are the girls doing?" ,JJ said turning to include Markayla's mom and Chris who had just come over to the two agents.

"Kate and I found Meg and great councilor and she starts on Monday ,too.", Chris replied.

"Markayla will be going to the same councilor at a different time. She has terrible nightmares." Markayla's mom said and ,Chris nodded.

"Meg too. And I don't know how to help her. I wish Kate was home but she will have to stay in the hospital for awhile. I don't even stay at the hospital with Kate at night because we don't want to leave Meg alone or even with a sitter at night while she's dealing with this." The man let out a tired sigh.

Two weeks later, things at the BAU were in full swing. Emily was staying with JJ for the next few months while she was working with the BAU and Ronnie was staying with Garcia until she found a more permanent arrangment. JJ was training Ronnie while she was still working. Ronnie would take Kate's place after she took the Profilers exam and Emily would be taking over for JJ while she was on Maternity Leave.

"Hey Emily, How did you manage to get so much time off to help us out?", asked Derek one day while they were doing paper work.

"Well, I almost NEVER take any vacation time. I had alot of it to use. I'm also going to be keeping tabs on things there via video chat with my team in London."

"Makes since. I'm glad you were able to work that out. It's good to have you back, Princess. We miss you around here." Emily smiled at her friend and former partner.

"I miss you guys too."

"Hey guys, I just got a text from Chris. Kate's water just broke!", said JJ.

"She's having baby now?", asked Ronnie.

"Well technically, she's not. Statistically, labor could take up to twenty-four hours. Some last longer than that.", Reid replied in his typical fashion.,

"Chris actually said that he thinks this one will come fast. Kate's already dialated 10 centimeters. I gotta run down and tell Pen!", JJ said as she took off out the door.

"Well, guys, we better get back to work so we can go see the baby afterwards.", Morgan said, and the others nodded.

It only took an hour before Kate was the proud mother of a beautiful baby boy. She just couldn't stop gazing at her infant son.

"Isn't he the most beautiful baby boy you have ever seen?" ,Kate asked her husband and meg a few hours later as she was feeding the baby.

"I do.", agreed Chris, "But I think we are a little bit biased."

"He is really adorable though.", said Meg, smiling down at her new baby cousin. Kate was thrilled and releived that Meg appeared to be completely taken with the infant. Kate had just finished feeding the little guy when she heard a knock on her door. She turned and smiled as she saw her whole team plus Will, Jack, and Henry.

"Hey you guys! Come on in! I'd like you to meet Jason Christopher Callehan."

"Oh he's so precious!", gushed Garcia.

"He's so little.", said JJ

"And so sweet!", added Ronnie.

"I think he looks like you Chris, but with Kate's nose.", said Hotch.

"Actually, he has her eyes too. you just can't tell cause the little guy's asleep."

"He doesn't have any hair, though.", Henry, causing everyone to laugh.

"He will have,Buddy. Just wait awhile.", said Will.

"Oh, We brought you presents!", said Jack

"Aww that's so sweet. You guys didn't have to do that.", said Kate.

"Well, with everything that's gone on, the girls never got a chance to throw you a shower.", said Rossi.

"We just brought a few thing that might be useful to you.", said Reid.

One by one, Kate opened her gifts to reveal diapers from just about everyone, an assortment of age appopriate toys and books,and a baby music mix CD, courtasy of Garcia. There were also a couple of baby bath towel sets and onesie and bib sets. Meg was thrilled to find out that she wasn't forgotten. She recieved some books and accessories and a tee shirt designed by Garcia. It was tie-died and said WORLD'S COOLEST SISTER. Meg had been raised by her aunt for years so her relationship with baby Jason would be more sister than cousin.

"Aww! Thanks, you guys!" said Kate.

"Yeah. Thanks." Meg said with a shy smile.

"This is awesome!",said Chris,"We won't have to buy diapers for weeks!"

Just then the head nurse came in and said that most of them would have too leave. There were too many people.

"Hey Kate, Meg could stay with us tonight if you like.", said JJ, knowing that Chris and Kate could use some time together with the baby. Kate thought a minute then said,

"Meg, would you be ok with that?"

"Yeah, Megsy! Please come! I want you to come to my house!", begged Henry, while jumping up and down."

"Ok. That's fine.", said Meg.

"Thanks so much ,JJ. That would be great, If you're sure you're up to it. I know you're baby doesn't have too much longer to go now."

"I'm not due for another 6 months. I'm fine. We'd love to have her." ,JJ replied. Kate nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Ok then. We better hightail it outta hear before the nurse comes back. Kate, Chris, congratsulations. Jason is adorable!", said Emily, heading for the door. Ronnie followed suit and the others after hugging Kate and Chris headed out as well. Meg stayed back for a moment.

"I love you, my sweet girl.", Kate murmered as she hugged and kissed her neice goodby.

"Love you too,Kate.", said Meg hugging her aunt back. Then she kissed baby J, as she liked to call him, on the forehead, and whispered,

"Love you, baby J! See you when you come home." After hugging her uncle, Meg headed out after JJ and the others.

"Do you think she's ok?", Kate asked Chris.

"I think she's fine about the baby. Did you see how she was with him just now? As for how she's doing with what happened to her, she will be ok. We will be with her every step of the way and she has Markayla and our BAU family as well. She'll be fine eventually.", Chris reassured. Kate sighed and looked back down at her newest little angel. Already she wanted to give him everything. What if she couldn't give him all that he needed. She could only do the best she could. Someday she would go back to work. She wanted to make this world the best one possible for her kids to live in. For now, she was going to give them all the love they deserved.

 **Well, There you have it. One baby down, one to go. Next chapter will be written by DemonLized. Thanks for reading! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! it's written by DemonLized. Things are winding down now. Only 2 or 3 more chapters left. Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE read and Review! Reviews help us in our writing. We like to know what people think about the story.**

After giving birth to her Little J, Kate continued to enjoy her maternity leave and sabbatical. Her belongings seemed to vanish from the Bureau, one family photograph after another, as Chris had been coming into the office to take some of her belongings home to her.

Two weeks later, Kate's desk was spotless, as if she'd never been there.

She, of course, gave everybody updates and emails on her new family life but she seemed to be settling back into home quite well, which was a great adjustment with the new little boy.

Chris and Meg were coping quite well too.

Meanwhile, Ronnie received an email from the Director of the Beaureau. She had completed her necessary testing and requirements. She had now been accepted as an official temporary member of the BAU.

She'd even been talking to Kate about her "desk arrangement". Ronnie had been working at Kate's desk since Kate was on sabbatical and the two of them decided that since Kate would be gone for a year, Ronnie could have that desk instead of leaving it empty for that amount of time. However, Ronnie insisted that as soon as Kate returned after her sabbaticle, she would take posession of the desk again. JJ and Emily had a similar arrangment worked out ,but the difference was that JJ would be back at the end of her maternity leave and Emily would return to interpol after that. The members of the team didn't really like to think about that. No one wanted Emily to leave them again.

"If only desk space was was always the worst thing we had to worry about with this job." JJ exclaimed one day, but then she called the rest of the group together.

"Guys, I have to talk to you about something. I'm pulling myself out of the field." ,she admitted.

"But, JJ!" Morgan said, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "You sure? You're not due for another couple of months, yet."

"I know." she shrugged, "But, I'm more than happy with my decision. Emily is here with us to take over for me, and Ronnie is finished with her training and can officially take over for Kate on her own now,too.

"So will you still be working with me here, Jayje? You will right?", asked Garcia. JJ shook her head slowly.

"I'll help from home as much as possible, but I won't be coming into the office for several weeks. Not until after the baby's born and we get settled in."

"But, JJ, why?" , asked Rossi. Everyone else other than Reid looked confused too. Reid gave his best friend an encouraging nod and squeezed her hand in support. He knew she now had to tell the team her secret, but this would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to tell them. JJ gave a shaky sigh and began.

"Guys, There isn't an easy way to say this so I'll just come right out and say it. I was pregnant once before this after Henry." JJ paused and swallowed back tears.

"It was during the back stop. I found out right before I left for Iraq. Cruz knew because I kept getting sick while we were out there and he asked me about it. The day after I told him, our team took a Humvee out to gather intel. The unit was ambushed." JJ stopped and looked down at her feet with tears running down her face. A moment later she looked at her friends again and finished the story in a shaky voice.

"I woke up in a hospital tent. A few hours later, Cruz came in to tell me I'd lost the baby."

"Oh my poor girl.", Garcia whispered as she rushed over to pull her best friend into a tight hug. Emily and Ronnie, with tears in their eyes, came over to join the other two women. The men in the room sat quietly, just processing. After a few minutes JJ pulled away from the hug and composed herself.

"That's why you have to leave, JJ, isn't it.", said Morgan. JJ nodded, then replied,

"Yes. I can't risk this baby too. I was about this far along when I lost that baby. I don't want it to happen again.",

"That's understandable ,JJ. You will be missed though. We look forward to your return in a couple of months.", said Hotch.

With that, the team got back to work on their paperwork. At the end of the day, JJ cleared out some belongings from her desk to take home with her.

After that,s he hugged the group and soon, she was gone for a maternity leave.

for the team, life moved on in full swing. Emily fit in as if she'd never left, and Ronnie felt as if she had been with the team all along. It was almost like nothing like changed , in a good way. Kate and JJ were still big parts of the group, though, despite their absences.

Morgan and Garcia often made jokes ,saying things like, ''What would Kate and JJ say if they were here?''.

Hotch and Rossi would talk about the case files and admit that the input from JJ and Kate was greatly missed.

Everybody still worked overtime to get more and more UnSubs off the street each week, and everything was still holding together, which was As Usual had become the unit's new nickname.

The group had even developed a new tradition. At the end of each week, if they were in town, they'd each alternate dinner parties at each other's houses as time to catch up with Jareau-LaMontagnes and the Callahans and see how the others were. Baby Jason was certainly a little heart melter.

Of course with their crazy work schedual things didn't always work out as planned. These parties were rare, but it was certainly time well enjoyed when it happened.

It was at one of these parties where something else changed within the BAU. It was obvious to almost everyone by now that Reid and Ronnie were connecting with each other. Since Ronnie was a temporary replacement agent,the fraternization rules had been held aside by Cruz and Hotch,so Spencer and Ronnie were able to date openly and with full support from the group. At this particular party he stepped forward and announced,

"Ronnie and I have been dating unofficially for awhile now. Tonight, I'd like to make it official.",began Reid softly. His face was turning red because he wasn't normally the type to talk about things like this in public.

"Ronnie? I'd, I'd like you to be my girl. Officially."

Ronnie nodded and ran to Reid , hugging him in acceptance. The way she smiled for the rest of the night certainly expressed that her feelings were greatly similar to his. This announcement earned the happy couple hugs from the rest of the team and family too.

During that same party, JJ and her family got a surprise of their own. Garcia had gotten together with the team and planned a baby shower for JJ which was part of the dinner party. JJ was showered with gifts from the team such as, toys, books, onsies, and of course, diapers. Henry, as the big brother had recieved some gifts of his own, including a costumized shirt from Garcia that said, "I'm The Big Brother. It matched a onsie for the baby that said, "I'm the Little Sister." JJ had just announced the week before that she was having a girl.

Everyone was also grateful to see Meg, Henry and Jack smiling again. Apparently, Markayla, too ,was handling the whole ordeal well and multiple trips to the therapists and counselors were certainly no waste of money.

"The nightmares are lessening." ,Kate said happily at one of the family dinners, and she and pulled Meg into a hug. Henry and Jack recieved hugs from their parents as well. The kids all smiled knowing that they had the team to protect them for as long as they all lived. Slowly but surely, the fears and the PTSD were slipping away.

"We've got each other!", Garcia said happily clapping her hands. As each member of the team, both temporary or permanent, looked each other in the eyes, they all knew that nothing was ever going to tear their bond apart. They were even more closer as a unit now, and as a family.

They were, and always would be, a family who supported each other through thick and thin and decisions made, both good and bad. They all knew that, as time went on, more of these decisions, both good and bad, would have to be made.

A wonderful surprise arrived Three weeks later when the team was on a case near Memphis. They had only been there a day when they all received texts from Will and JJ saying that JJ had just gone into labour.

Luckily for the team, it was only a couple of days before the serial killer was taken off the street. As soon as they could, the group headed back home, anxious and excited to see the newest member of their family.

Walking into room 398 of the hospital and seeing the new baby girl with her family was enough excitement. However, to see Kate, Chris, and Meg all crowding around Henry, his new baby sister ,and his proud parents, topped the moment. Henry grinned when he saw them.

"I'm a big brother!" Everyone laughed, and Rossi said,

"That's great, kiddo."

"She's gorgeous.", Ronnie said, looking at JJ and Will, and then at the beautiful little girl in the mother's embrace.

"Thanks. We think so.", said Will.

"We finally got a BAU girl.", Kate,commented, smiling.

"What's her name?.", asked Emily.

After taking a deep breath, JJ confessed,

"The baby's first name is Merinda." Considering everything the group had been through in the past year, they all felt the name was perfect.

"Oh my gosh." Ronnie said, tears coming to her eyes when she heard the name. Then she managed to choke out,

"Thankyou," before she fell into Reid's embrace with tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. He hugged her and wiped away the tears.

"Does she have a middle name?", asked Morgan. JJ nodded and answered,

"Grace."

"Oh. That's perfect.",breathed Garcia.

"This little one is going to be our reminder," JJ continued, "that we only get one chance at life and that family is worth fighting for.

"Worth fighting for.", Spencer repeated, "And worth loving." He tightened his embrace around Ronnie.

It was in that moment he knew what needed to come next and by looking around the room at his team and family, he could tell that they knew it too.

 **Well, there you have it folks. JJ had her baby. Next we will see what happens with Ronnie and Reid. That will be written by hippiechic81. Thanks for reading! Again PLEASE Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! This is Hippiechick81! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE read AND REVIEW! Thanks!**

David Rossi was sitting in his office working on some paperwork he was behind in, when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in.", he called. He looked up to see a very uncomfortable looking Spencer Reid.

"Uh, Rossi, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What can I do for you, Reid?", asked Rossi. Reid squirmed and muttered something unintelligible for a few seconds before Rossi looked him in the eyes and said, firmly,

"Spit it out, Spencer."

"Well, I, I Want to ask Ronnie to marry me.", Reid finally stammered out. Rossi Jumped up and came over to Reid,giving him a hug and slap on the back.

"It's about time you got up the nerve! What's the plan? I mean how do you plan on asking her?"

"I was hoping you could maybe help me with that?", Reid said timidly, as if asking a question.

"How do you mean?" , asked Rossi,

"Well, I want to make her a romantic dinner and propose to her between dinner and Dessert. But, well, I not much of a cook.", Reid replied.

Rossi broke into a big smile.

"Say no more, Reid. You are talking to an itallian master chef. I'll cook the dinner and bring it over to your place and be gone before Ronnie even arrives. She never has to know the difference."

"Well, I'm not going to start off the engagement by lying to her. I'll tell her you cooked it. Thanks Rossi. I really appreciate this." Rossi brushed the thanks aside, saying,

"Don't mention it. Now, have you gotten her a ring yet?"

"I actually was going to ask JJ about that. She'd know what type of Ring a girl like Ronnie would like.", Reid answered.

"You're probably right about that. Just make sure Garcia isn't around when you ask her. As excitable as that woman is, Ronnie could find out before you even have the ring to propose to her with." Chuckled Rossi.

"Good call.", said Reid, dryly. Then he said goodbye to Rossi and headed off to find JJ, who had come in for a visit and to show off baby Mirinda. When he found her in the bull pen, he quickly grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off away from the others.

"What was that about?", asked Morgan. The others shrugged, and Emily said,

"I have no Idea." Ronnie, with baby Mirinda in her arms, felt slightly jealous as she saw through the window of the interigation room that JJ was hugging Reid happily. What could he have told her that he hadn't told Ronnie? Why hadn't he told Ronnie whatever it was first? When JJ and Reid came back out, the others quickly got busy working, so it wouldn't look like they'd been watching the two agents.

Several hours later, it was time to leave for the day. Reid had gone out alone for lunch ,so Ronnie hadn't had a chance to talk with him all day. JJ had acted strangely as well after they had come back to the bull pen. For this reason, Ronnie was releived and slightly surprised when Reid came up to her and said,

"Ronnie, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know off, Love. Why?"

"Because I would like you to come over to my place for a special dinner.",Reid replied, sounding a little nervous.

"I'd love to. What are we celebrating?"

"Uh, well, We've been dating for six months now and I thought that deserved special recognition."

"That's as good a reason as any. I can't wait.", said Ronnie. Reid couldn't help smiling as he said,

"Ok. I thought we could have dinner at six." Ronnie nodded and responded.

"Ok. I'll come round about five til then?"

"Sounds great.", said Reid. Then the two agents walked to the elevator and then to the parking Garage. When they reached Ronnie's car. They kissed goodbye and drove to their respective homes.

The next night, when Ronnie arrived at Reid's appartment, The table was set beautifully with a checkered table cloth and dripping candles and matching plates and silverware and long stemmed wine glasses. Ronnie was astonished.

"Spencer, This is beautiful." Reid in a rare loss for words could only stare at Ronnie. She was in a burgandy tea-length dress with lacey cap sleeves. Her shoes were silver peep-toe sandles and she was wearing a black pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Spencer.", said Ronnie with a nervouse laugh. Reid swallowed hard and finally found his voice.

"Ronnie! Y-you look amazing!" Ronnie blushed and said,

"Thanks. You look smashing as well." Reid was wearing a suit, which he didn't do too often.

"Shall we?" ,he said, taking her arm. He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thankyou, Kind Sir.", Said Ronnie as she said down. Reid went into his kitchen and came out with the plates of food. He put Ronnie's at her place and then set down with his. They then proceeded to enjoy a meal of Lasagna with cream sauce, green beans, and garlic bread.

"This is delicious!", said Ronnie.

"Well, I can't take the credit. Rossi made this. I'm not much of a cook, to be honest."

"Well, It's delicious, anyway." The two agents finished their dinner, and Reid took the dishes to the sink. He went and got the ring from his bedroom and then returned to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, would you like to come over to the couch," Ronnie nodded and he led her over. After she had sat down, Reid got down on his knees. Ronnie looked at him in surprise. He immediately took her hand and said

"Ronnie, I feel about you in a way I haven't felt about anyone since Maeve. In fact, after Maeve I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone again. I love you, Ronnie, with all my heart. What I'm trying to say is.." Reid took the ring box out of his pocket and held it up in front of Ronnie. He drew in her breath sharply. Reid kissed her hand and said,

"Veronica Elizabeth O'brien? Will you marry me?"

Ronnie nodded at him with tears running down her cheeks. Then she through herself into his arms. Reid held her tightly for several minutes. when she had calmed down, he took the ring and slipped onto her finger. He was just about to kiss her when his phone pinged. The two newly engaged people groaned.

"Could the timing be any worse?", asked Ronnie as her phone pinged in her purse. Reid and Ronnie reluctantly got up and checked their phones. Sure enough, they had a case. They sighed and Reid went to get his go bag. Ronnie Ronnie was still living with Garcia, so she texted her to bring her go bag with her. Then She and Reid took off in his car and headed towards the BAU.

Once everyone was seated at the round table, Garcia briefed them on the case.

"Five children are currently missing in the small town of Oolagah, Oklahoma. So far, no bodies have been found. Each of these children was taken from School before they made it inside in the morning. These abuctions all happened within a two month period every two weeks. Actually, two and a half month. The most recent abduction was this morning and the one before that happened two weeks ago." Garcia brought up the pictures of three little boys and two little girls.

"These Children are Anika Nelson, Colton Riley, Abigail Johnson, Braden Mcneil and Braxton Jenkins. They are all in Kindergarten at Oolegah Elementary."

"Ok, everyone, do whatever you need to do and meet at the airport. Wheels up in thirty.", said Hotch. Everyone gathered up and headed out. Ronnie and Reid could feel and Rossi's eyes on them. They ignored it though. Right now, the important thing was to get these kids back. Then, they could celebrate.

The team arrived in Tulsa late that night. Two cars from the Oolegah PD were dispatched to pick them up at the airport. They were taken to the motel they would be staying at for this case to get some rest. The next morning, bright and early, they would begin work on the case. When they got to the station that next day, Reid and Emily were sent to the crime scene. Ronnie and Morgan went with them to interview the teachers and staff at the school. Rossi and Hotch stayed at the station to interview family members. After interviewing the staff, Morgan and Ronnie had a funny feeling about the janitor. Morgan called Garcia to get information on him and the teacher that taught these children in Kindergarten, as well as the Pre-K teachers they had the year before.

"Well, It turns out that the Kindergarten teacher filed a complaint that she was being stalked. nothing ever came of it but some of the cops in town suspected the Janitor, Bob Wilson. Jessica Furgason, the teacher, had caught him staring at her a few times."

"Do you have an address, Baby Girl?", asked Morgan.

"Being sent to your phones as we speak.", was the reply.

"Thanks Garcia.", said Ronnie. Morgan called Hotch and then he and Ronnie got Reid and Emily and the four headed to the address. They weren't really expecting to find much but when they got close to the storm shelter, they heard someone crying. Morgan ran towards the shelter and broke the lock. The four agents sighed in releif as they saw five tearful faces looking up at them in fear.

"It's ok guys. We're the good guys.", said Emily, putting her gun away and slowly walking towards the children at the bottom of the stairs.

"I want my mommy.", said one of the girls.

"Aw. No worries, Angel. We're gonna get you to your Mum and Dad soon."

"I don't think so!", said a rough voice behind them. The children all began to cry as their captor came to keep them from their parents.

"You are going to leave now before I kill you all. These kids are mine. I'm giving them to my girl friend as a present!" He took another step towards them and then stumbled and fell to the bottom. The children all backed up and huddled against Ronnie. Emily and Ronnie were very relieved when they heard a voice at the top of the stairs say,

"Robert Wilson, You are under arrest for kidnapping, child endangerment and whatever else we can pin on you!"

"Thank, God. Perfect timing, Morgan!", Emily said as she hugged the three little boys that were clinging to her."

"Where's Spencer?", said Ronnie, worry etched on her face.

"He went to call for back up. Let's get these kids outta here.", Morgan replied. The back up came not long after that. Soon, all the children were back with their mommies and daddies, and the BAU team was on their way home.

When they were about half way home, Reid asked everyone to gather around. Then, he contacted Garcia on the Laptop. When they were connected, Ronnie said,

"Hey Garcia, could you get Kate and JJ on video chat for us?"

"Easier done than said, Outback Princess. Care to tell me why I'm doing this,though?", said Garcia.

"You'll find out when we're all together in a minute, Garcia." Garcia quickly got to work and soon, the two new mothers' faces were on the screen with Garcia's.

"Ok, Crimefighters, so what's going on?", Garcia asked.

"Hey, JJ! Hey,Kate! How's everyone doing at your houses? How's Markayla?"

"We're all good here, Ronnie.", JJ replied.

"Same with My family and Markayla is doing great too. She and Meg are still as good of friends as ever. Maybe even better. But enough of that. What's the big news. Why'd you call us both at once, and why via video chat?"

"Well, right before we left on this case, I had Ronnie over at my place for a special dinner. JJ and Rossi know about that, but they don't know everything yet." JJ and Rossi gave them knowing smiles.

"What the love of my life is trying to say is…" Ronnie paused for effect and then screeched out,

"We're getting married!" The girls all squealed in excitement and the men all cheered. Emily gave Ronnie a hug, and then she hugged Reid. The men, then, all hugged Ronnie and gave Reid slaps on the back. After all the excitement was over, Ronnie leaned on Reid's shoulder and eventually fell others soon followed suit, and they stayed that way the rest of the trip.

When the plane landed a couple of hours later, The agents all headed back to the BAU. When they got there, they discovered that a big surprise awaited them. Garcia had glasses of champaigne waiting for them as well as a cake. Garcia had also been joined by JJ, Kate, Will, and Chris. Jack, Henry, and Meg were there too. They were given sparkling grape juice instead of champaigne, obviously, but they were excited to be in on the celebration.

"What's all this?", asked Reid.

"This,my favorite genius, is your and Ronnie's engagement party.", Garcia explained.

"That's so sweet of you all!", gushed Ronnie, hugging each of them in turn.

"While we have you all together, Ronnie and I wanted to ask you something?", said Reid when everyone had settled down. Ronnie smiled at her friends and said,

"Emily I want you to be my Maid of Honor, and JJ and Kate, I would love you two to be bridesmaids. Meg, I also want you to be my junior bridesmaid since you're too grown up to be a flower girl. You're job would include lighting the candles at the front." Reid smiled and added,

"Morgan, I want you to be my best man. Hotch, Will, Chris, I would be honored if you three would be my groomsmen. Jack and Henry, I want you two to be the ring bearers. That's one ring for each of you to carry."

"Awesome!", Jack and Henry said together. The others all accepted their roles happily. Ronnie had a couple more things to add.

"Rossi, My parents are no longer living and my brother is obviously unavailable. You've been like a father to me since I met you. I would be honored if you would give me away."

"The honor would be mine, Cara. And I also offer my back yard for the event."

"Thanks, Rossi. We accept.", said Reid, as Ronnie hugged Rossi close. Then she turned to Meg and said,

"I heard Markayla sing when we got together at Rossi's that time. She sounded amazing. Do you think she'd agree to sing at my wedding?" Meg grinned and said,

"I don't know. I'd have to ask her, but I'm sure she'd do it. She really does have an incredible voice. She's in the show choir at school."

"That'd be great. Have her ring me soon.", Ronnie said. Rossi then interupted by clinking his fork on his glass.

"If you all would raise your glasses, I'd like to propose a toast." When everyone had their glasses up, he continued.

"I've watched Spencer Reid grow and mature as a man and agent over the last 7 years. I have seen him go through some really tough times and make it through, stronger than ever. Ronnie I have gotten to know more recently, but I can already tell she's going to be an amazing addition to our family. She already is. Ronnie and Reid, may God bless you both as you start your life together very soon. Congratsulations. We love you both. To Ronnie and Reid!"

"To Ronnie and Reid!", the rest of the group repeated, as they clinked their glasses.

 **Well, Ronnie and Reid are finally engaged! Only two more chapters left. The next one will be written by DemonLized. Thanks for Reading! All reviews are VERY much appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Well, here is the Wedding for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and REVIEW! The reviews make our day! Let's us know people are reading the story!**

About a week later, Ronnie, Kate, JJ, Emily Meg and Markayla went dress shopping. Will and Hotch would take Henry and Jack to get their suits when the guys got their tux's. After trying on about ten different dresses, The girls finally agreed on the bridesmaids dresses. They were full length powder blue dresses. Meg found a tea -length dress in the same color. Markayla as the singer found a Melon colored dress, which was the other wedding color. Her dress, like Meg's, was tea- length. Now that all that was taken care of, Ronnie still needed to find a wedding dress.

"Ronnie, do you see one you like?", asked Emily, as they were browsing through a rack. Ronnie slowly nodded her head.

"That one over there is gorgeous!" All eyes fell on a beautiful dress hanging on the end of the rack. It had pearl beads around the neckline and a full princess skirt, the sleeves were lace and capped.

"Omigosh. Girl, you So have to try it on.", said Garcia.

"She's right! It's perfect for you!", added Kate. JJ nodded and said,

"Go for it, Honey. You only get married once. Hopefully."

"Ok. I will!", Ronnie said, taking the hanger off the rack and going to find a sales person to open the dressing room for her. The others waited while she went in. A few minutes later she was still in there so Emily called out,

"Ronnie? You ok in there? Do ya need any help?"

"Uh… actuallly, yeah. Could you help me get this thing buttoned up?" The other women smiled at each other and Emily chuckled. Then she said,

"Ok. I'm coming in." Ronnie opened the door and Emily squeezed in. A few seconds later they both came out and everyone gasped at the sight.

"Oh. My. Gosh!", exclaimed Meg. You HAVE to get that dress, Aunt Ronnie! It's Amazing!"

"It's totally you!", added Markayla. Ronnie gave a shy smile and said,

"You really think so?"

"YES!", said all the other women at once.

"Ok. Then I suppose I ought to buy it.", Ronnie said, still a little uncertain.

"Ronnie, You don't have a choice. This is THE dress for you. Get it.", said JJ, firmly, but with a smile. Ronnie finally gave in and bought the dress. After the women and Meg and Markayla had all paid for the dresses, they headed for the shoe store ,where they all found the shoes they wanted fairly quickly. Then they went out for lunch and headed back home.

A couple of months later it was the day of the bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Reid and the other guys went to a favorite bar for the team called McKlusky's. Ronnie and her friends had wine and girltalk and a movie night at Kate's house. Meg and Markayla were having a sleepover that night and Jessica Brooks offered to watch Jack, Henry, Rindy and little J.

"So Ronnie, do you and Reid know were you are going on your honeymoon yet?",asked Kate.

"We actually do. because of his love for poetry and my love for history, we are going to Ireland. It's a beautiful country, and full of history.

"It is beautiful there. Unfortunately my experience with the Irish wasn't so great. I'm really happy for you two ,though. You'll have a great time." Garcia and JJ both gave Emily sympathetic smiles. Ronnie knew a little bit of what Emily meant because of working with her and Clyde the past two years. Kate had no clue, but knew it was probably best to keep quiet and not ask about the past. It was probably classified.

"So Emily, I heard from Kenneth, and he says that he, Simmons and Andrews are going to come across the pond for the wedding.", said Ronnie, effectively changing the subject. Emily gave her a gratefull look and said,

"Yeah, Clyde Emailed me to ask when I'm coming back and he told me those three would be coming. Since JJ is starting back the Monday after the wedding, I think I'll fly back the day after the wedding with the boys.

"Aww, really?", said Garcia ,in a dissapointed tone."

"I was only going to stay as long as JJ was on maternity leave, PG. You know that." Garcia nodded,sadly.

"I know. I just hate that you have to leave again. It's been great having you around again."

"I'll be back to visit. We'll still keep in touch! I'm not letting our family loose contact. I promise.",Emily said.

"We'll all miss you though, Em.", said JJ.

"I know. I'll miss you guys too.", said Emily.

"I guess we better start the movie. It's getting late.", said Kate. The other's agreed and they put in My Best Friends wedding and settled back to watch.

Meanwhile, across town, the men were having their own conversation.

"So, Pretty Boy, ya ready for your big day?", asked Morgan with a grin.

"I think so. I mean I'm pretty sure I am. This is just a new big step for me. I love Ronnie and I don't want her to be dissapointed if I can't live up to her expectations of me as a husband."

"Ronnie loves you,too, Kiddo. Believe me. You could never dissapoint her.", said Rossi.

"I hope not.", Reid said.

"So you're taking her to Ireland for your honeymoon?", asked Hotch.

"Yes. It's a beautiful and poetic country and it's full of history. It's a place we would both love to see.", Reid replied.

"Let me know what it's like when you get back. It might be fun for me to take JJ there for our fifth anniversary next year.", said Will.

"I might like to take my whole family there this summer since Kate is taking a sabbatical from the BAU.", added Chris.

"I'll let you guys know how it was when we return to work the following week.", said Reid with a smile.

The next day, Ronnie was experiencing pre- wedding jitters with a vengence.

"Ronnie? You ok, Out back Princess?", Garcia asked, concerned.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite ill.", said Ronnie softly.

"That's normal,honey. It's called Pre-wedding jitters.", said JJ

"Did you get them?", Ronnie asked her. JJ shook her head.

"I didn't find out about the wedding till I got to Rossi's. Plus I was living with Will for almost 4 years prior to the wedding so It wasn't the same for me as most brides."

"I got them.", Said Kate.

"See? There you go.", JJ said soothingly. But Ronnie didn't hear her. At that moment, Ronnie was beginning to hyperventilate. Emily signalled for the others to leave for a few minutes and then she sat down next to Ronnie on the couch.

"Ok, Ronnie. Just breath,honey. In and out. That's it. Ok can you tell me what's wrong?" Ronnie looked at Emily with tears in her eyes.

"What if he stops loving me, eventually? I don't know how to be a proper wife. I didn't exactly have the best example growing up. My parents were neglective and abusive. My brother and I were taken away from them when we were young and raised in foster care. We were moved from home to home and sometimes not even the same home. Through our teenage years we were raised in separate foster homes. That's when my brother fell in with the wrong crowd. I wish I could have stayed with him and helped him find the right track but We didn't have a choice in the matter. I ended up in a great foster homes with kind people. They were older though and my foster mother died before I finished college and my foster father died just last year. I worked hard to make it through college, even though I had a little bit of help from my foster dad. My brother chose a life of crime and he didn't have a kind foster family to show him the right path. That's why he's now in prison." With that Ronnie completely succombed to the tears. Emily pulled the younger woman into her arms and stroked her hair.

"Ronnie. Reid loves you. He knows all about your brother and he still loves you. What happened to your brother is not your fault. I'm sorry for what you guys had to go through for so many years. You can't blame yourself for what happened to your brother though. He made the choice. You chose the right path and now you have a new family who all love you for who you are. Especially Reid. Counting the Interpol crowd, you could say you have two families. You don't ever have to feel alone again." Ronnie tightened her grip on Emily and said tearfully,

"Thanks,Em." Emily sqeezed the young agent back and replied,

"Don't mention it. You ready to go marry the love of your life now?" Ronnie smiled and said,

"You bet!" Then she looked in the mirror and added,

"Uh oh. I will be as soon as Penelope touches up my makeup." Emily laughed and went to find Garcia. Soon they were back and so were JJ, Kate, and Meg.

"Ok. Let me work my magic and you'll soon be a fairy princess once again." said Garcia, getting her makeup bag out. Once she was finished, she handed Ronnie a mirror. Ronnie looked at herself in the mirror,and then back at Garcia with a grateful look.

"Thanks, Pen."

"All in a days work, sweetie.", Garcia replied

"You look beautiful, Ronnie.", said JJ.

"Absolutely gorgeous.", said Kate.

"Like a princess.", added Meg. They all hugged Ronnie,then pulled away when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!", called Ronnie. The door opened to reveal David Rossi.

"The minister's ready and the guests are all seated, so I've come to escort you to the backyard and down the aisle. You other girls better get to your places." The others nodded and, giving Ronnie one more hug, headed out to the back yard.

Everything was beautifully decorated for the wedding. Fairy lights were all over the yard, the tables were set for the reception and the wedding tent was standing over folding chairs and a beautiful long carpet. The podium for the minister had a big white bow on it and the table for the candle was covered in a white table cloth, and flowers surrounded the candle.

It was time to start the wedding. Meg went down the aisle first, lit the unity candle gracefully, and sat down on the front row of chairs. Follwing her were Jack and Henry, holding the pillows that held the rings. The bridesmaids came down the aisle next starting with JJ who was followed by Kate and Kate by Garcia. Emily came down the aisle last and stood with the others looking towards the back, anticipating Ronnie's enterence. Everyone stood and watched as Ronnie came down the aisle on Rossi's arm. When they reached the front the minister asked,

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do," said Rossi, "On behalf of her friends and family." Everyone sat down then, and Markayla got up to sing. Her voice was as clear as a bell as she sang, 'The Wedding Song' by Noel Paul Stookey. When she finished, Ronnie and Reid faced the minister to recite the vows. Henry and Jack handed the rngs to the minister, feeling very proud of themselves for not dropping them. The minister then said,

"In the power invested to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Reid proceeded to do just that. He took his new wife in his arms and dipped her giving her the kiss of her life. Everyone cheered. When they had all calmed down somewhat, Rossi said,

"I hope you will all stay for the reception. It was catered and there is plenty of food." Rossi sat back down, and the minister said,

"Presenting for the first time in public, Mr and Mrs, Spencer Reid." Ronnie and Reid proceeded up the aisle and the others in the wedding party followed. It was time to enjoy the the great food and congratulate the bride and groom at the reception.

 **Well,only one more chapter left! Thanks for reading! Again, PLEASE review! They are much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well Guys, Here is the last chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! We like reviews!**

A few minutes later, the reception was in full swing. JJ, Garcia, Emily, and Kate were sitting together at a round table in Rossi's back yard. The babies were both asleep. Not too far away, Morgan, Chris, Will, and Hotch were also having a conversation. Reid and Ronnie were talking to her former interpol coleagues over in the Gazeebo while Markayla and Meg kept Jack and Henry entertained. Rossi was currently talking with Reid's mother, Diana and her Dr from Bennington. Dianna was doing really well these days, having more and more good days. Dr. Norman agreed to accompany her to Virginia for the wedding.

"Em, I can't beleive you're actually flying back to London tomorrow." said, JJ, as she rocked Rindy.

"Yeah, it's too soon.", added Garcia with a slight moan."

"I know. I'll miss you guys too, but it's time. JJ's starting back on Monday and my Interpol team needs me.", replied Emily, gently sqeezing Garcia's hand.

"I hope you'll come back to visit again as much as possible though. Meg and I will miss you too. It's been fun hanging out with you and becoming friends. I can't ever thank you enough for getting my little girl back to me.", said Kate, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered what they had all been through not so long ago. Emily just shrugged it off saying,

"Don't mention it. It's part of my job to keep people safe and rid the streets of sickos. The BAU is family even though I'm working for Interpol now. Family protects family. You and your family are now a part of that family."

"Thankyou.", Kate said softly, " Meg is completely facinated by you and your job. No offence but I am honestly hoping she doesn't choose that line of work when she grows up. It's way too dangerous!" JJ chuckled and said,

"Spoken like a true mom. If Meg's anything like you, though, I expect she will go into that line of work. Don't worry though. She's alot like you. She'll be great at her job and be able to take care of herself." Kate just sighed at that and patted little J who had started crying. Rindy was awakened by the noise and started crying as well, so the conversation ended there. A few minutes later, Rossi came over and announced it was time for the toasts from the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Every one gathered in a group and Morgan stepped forward and took the handheld wireless Microphone that Rossi handed him.

"I have known Pretty Boy for over ten years now, and he is like a little brother to me. We have both been through alot, though Reid has been through more than anyone should have to go through. It was a long road, but Reid finally found Ronnie about a year ago and I have never seen him look happier. Ronnie, you have been really good for the kid. We are blessed to have you on our team and in our family! Love you both. I know you will have a wonderful life together." Reid and Morgan both had tears in their eyes when the speach was finished. Morgan haned the microphone back to Rossi and went over to Reid and Ronnie. The older man embraced the younger man in a big, brotherly hug, then reached out to include Ronnie. Next,it was Emily's turn to make a toast.

"I have known Reid for a total of about eight and a half years. When I first joined the team I was totally impressed by him and to tell the truth, he scared me a little bit, too." This brought gentle chuckles from the group. Emily continued,

"Through the years, his uncanny ability to make his way through tragedy stronger than ever has never ceased to amaze me. Ronnie, I haven't known you quite as long but you are a great Agent and and one of the sweetest and optimistic people I know besides Garcia. And one of the most couragouse. You make Reid happy, and he deserves to finally be happy in life. You both do. I wish you both nothing but the best as you embark on this new Journey; your life together. Love you guys." With that, Emily handed off the microphone and went over to pull Reid and Ronnie into a bug hug and give Reid a kiss on the cheek. Then it was time for the first dance between the bride and groom. Reid lead Ronnie onto the dance floor where they danced to "I can hear Music" by the Beach Boys. After that Reid danced the mother/son dance with his mother to the Bob Dylan song, "Mr Tamborine man."

"Son, I just want you to know, I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy and make your life complete.", said Dianna as she danced with her son.

"Thanks, mom. Don't worry though. You haven't lost me. I'll always be your little boy.", Reid replied. Dianna shook her head and said,

"But you aren't a little boy. You're a man now. I'm sorry for the horrendous nightmare I made of your childhood. But, I am so proud of the wonderful successful man you've become."

"Mom, don't apoligize. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help getting the illness. I'm just glad you are well enough to share this important day with me. I wrote to dad but never heard back." ,said Reid, kissing his mom on the cheek as the song ended. Dianna embraced her son and said, firmly,

"That's your father's loss. It's your wedding, Spencer. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I love you, Son.",

"I love you, too, mom.", Reid responded, then he and his mom yielded the dance floor to Ronnie and Rossi who danced to "Mambo Italliano" by Rosemary Clooney. After that, the others joined in the dancing until it was time to cut the cake. Ronnie and Reid soon went into Rossi's house to change clothes. about an hour later, it was time to see the bride and groom off on their honeymoon. Reid and Ronnie kissed and hugged all their friends and family and then rushed to the limo(courtasy of Rossi) in a sea of bubbles. After that Dr Norman took Dianna back inside the house so she could get some rest. The rest of the group decided to hang out and talk for awhile.

"Cheif, It's good to see you having fun.", Inspector Mccormick said to Emily. Emily looked a bit offended.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mccormick?"

"Well, it's just that you seem so different when your're around your old team.", said Andrews.

"Happier.", added Simmons. Then, it suddenly dawned on Emily where this conversation was going.

"Oh, are you guys afraid that now that I've been back hear for a few months, you've lost me?"

"Well, Ronnie left and is staying here in Quantico.", said Andrews, quietly.

"Guys, I love my BAU team. They're my family. But, I left for a good reason. I can't do that job anymore. At least not regularly. I'm not leaving Interpol anytime soon. You guys are stuck with me." The three men grinned and Mccormick said,

"That's good. However, I do think you need more fun in your life. And I know just the guy."

"Ooh no! Mccormick, you are NOT setting me up on a blind date!"

"It's not a blind date. You've met him. It's my brother Sean."

"The one that works for Scotland Yard?"Emily asked,and Mccormick nodded.

"That's the one. My wife and I will even double with you the first time. It'll be fun." Emily sighed, then said,

"Ok. He seems nice and he's great at his work. I'll go on one date and we'll see how it goes from there."

"That's all I ask. Give the man a chance.", agreed Mccormick.

"That's all I am agreeing to. You better not try and push it.", Emily replied. Mccormick held up his hands in an "I promise sign. They said goodbye, then, and the three inspectors said goodbye to the others before heading back to their hotel to allow Emily some time with her BAU family before she had to leave.

Chris and Will took Meg, Markayla, Henry, and the babies home, and Jessica took Jack. That left just the team members, minus Ronnie and Reid. Despite the two missing members, It was nice to be able to spend some time together as a team. About two hours later, everyone headed to their own homes. That night,as the BAU members went their separate ways, they were all thinking the same thing; Family. This included both old members and new; Both their immediate families and the wonderful, extended family they had surrounded themselves with. They all knew they could never hope for a better family then the one they were blessed with right now!

 **Well, This is the end of the story folks! A BIG Thankyou to those to stuck with it till the end! Please leave reviews for the final chapter! There is a sequel planned but DemonLized needs a break and so do I. Both DemonLized and HippieChic81 appreciate you guys, our loyal readers! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
